Kendall, Are you queer?
by JillEsterNapier91
Summary: BTR ends up on their first live interview, The Ellen DeGeneres Show. The audience gets to ask the questions. But one audience member asks a question that has Kendall questioning everthing!
1. Chapter 1  The Big Night

_**A/N: I just spent the Halloween holiday eating candy. But I had watched the BTR halloween special again so I thought of working on one of my BTR stories. This idea came from an 80s song called 'Johnny, Are you queer?' by Josie Cotton. So I don't own the song or BTR (No matter how much I wish I owned Logan) Plot: BTR go to their first live interview on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. When the audience gets to ask the questions. Kendall gets asked something that makes him question his sexuality, his relationship with Jo and his friendship with Logan. Multi-chapter. Please review! **_

**Chapter 1: The Big Night**

**Kendall was nervous was an understatement. He was down right freaking out! After BTR's fame started growing it was still hard for Kendall to get over the one fear he had, he was camera shy. Ironic huh? But he knew he needed to do this. The group needed him. Everyone needed him. So he was gonna try his best not to let everyone down. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, turning around he saw that it was his friend Logan. **

**Ah! Logan, hopefully he will be able to show Kendall some logic and understanding in all this. Kendall smiled, looking at Logan's big brown eyes, his wide dimpled smile. The way his muscled arms reached out and tou. . . Oh! Wait a minute! 'Why in the HECK am I having the insane thoughts? Logan doesn't want me! . . . wait, why am I saying that? I have Jo and Logan's my friend. Oh God! This interview has got my brain all screwed up!' "Kendall? . . . KENDALL!" Kendall blinked, realizing he had been in space for a little too long, he blushes. "Sorry Logie, I'm just frea. . . I mean, I'm just trying to prepare for the interview tonight." **

**Logan laughs and Kendall can't help his heart that starts beating at 100 miles and hour at hearing that angel-like laugh. "What do you mean "prepare," your Kendall Freakin Knight. People ask YOU when they need help to speak in front of people!" Kendall smiled at Logan's words. "Well, I just. . . wanna be sure I don't say something stupid." Logan shook his head and chuckled. "Well regardless let's go get ready. We have to be at the show in an hour." Kendall nodded as he and Logan walked up the stairs into 2J to get dressed. **

_**Another A/N: This is extremely short first chapter. It's my first chapter story and I'm just starting out so yeah, I will update this story hopefully tomorrow. Review this please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 My thoughts are my own

**_A/N: Ok this is the second chapter and I want to say thanks to 'HeyPeople76,' you're the first person to review on the first chapter of my very first chapter story. This chapter is dedicated to you. Review! _**

**Chapter 2: My thoughts are my own**

**The BTR boys walked around the set of the E. D. show. They were told that when Ellen introduced them they were to walk up onto the stage from the left and Kendall was going to be sitting the interview chair, much to James's dismay. Kendall nodded, trying to ignore James's whining about how it should be him getting interviewed first and blah blah blah. **

**Kendall tried to look inconspicuous as he looked over at Logan. He looked drop-dead sexy in the outfit that the wardrobe people had made him wear. It was a dark blue, deep V neck short-sleeved tee that clung to Logan's body that you couldn't help but notice as it outlined his usually hidden muscles. If Kendall didn't have self-control he would have ripped that shirt off! Oh and there's the whole he has a girlfriend thing. **

**Kendall shook his head, his dirty blonde locks brushing on his face as he tried to snap himself out of his thoughts. 'How could I be thinking of my best friend like that? I have a girlfriend!' Kendall realized he hadn't thought about Jo once since this morning when they heard of their big interview. Kendall went into the bathroom and washed his face, hoping the cold water will clear everything and get him to focus on the interview. **

**A sudden knock on the restroom door has Kendall jump, who else could it be? "Kendall, Are you ok? We have in the back waiting room in 5 minutes." Kendall's body shivered at that high but sultry voice of Logan's'. Of course Logan was the one to care if Kendall was ok. Logan was a sweet caring guy like that. **

**Kendall tried to suppress that moan at that way Logan's voice always broke at the end of every sentence he spoke, including that one. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just washing my face real quick. Just give me a sec." Kendall waited till he heard Logan's footsteps fading away as he grabbed a brown paper towel to dry his over-heated face. 'God! This was going to be one tough interview'. **

**Kendall walked out of the bathroom were he say his friends waiting by the stage. Taking a big gulp of air, he waited next to his friends. James started talking "Ok, remember guys. Do NOT make any mistakes! If we screw this up, we might as well kiss our stardom goodbye!" **

**Kendall rolled his eyes. BTR has NEVER made any mistakes. 'Except for Logan getting with Camille,' Kendall's eyes almost popped out of his head. 'Dammit! Why does my mind keep doing this?' Kendall snapped out of his reverie at hearing the host, Ellen, introducing them.**

**"Please welcome to the stage tonight! They are a up and coming musical group. They have just finished their first tour AND they will be performing a new song that was written by, I guess you can say the leader of the group Kendall. Give a warm round of applause to Big Time Rush!" **

**_A/N: The song will be sung in the next chapter. And, of course, Kendall will sing it. It's going to be a tear jerking song. Anyways, please review! I owe you that have all been reading my ideas. I love you all! . . . Sorry got a little carried away there. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost of you

**Chapter 3 – The Ghost of you**

_**A/N: Ok, this story is a HUGE thank for those of you who have been reading & reviewing my story. Thank you guys so much for the love. You wanted more so I'm going to give it. I think this is the longest chapter so far. Disclaimer: The song 'The Ghost of You' is by My Chemical Romance. I don't owe or am making money off of this. BTR does not belong to me either. **_

**Kendall's POV**

**As we walked on stage I couldn't help myself as I stared down at Logan's ass. Especially in those jeans. I went and sat down at seat next to Ellen's desk and who, you may ask is sitting next ot me, than no other than Logan Mitchell. I groaned in my head that the universe was being an a-hole today since it knows I have a girlfriend but then Logan shows up. Well might as well roll with the flow**

**Ellen smiled at us as me and her shook hands, "Very nice to meet you 4. I've liked some of your music and It's a great honor to have you guys here. So I understand that you" She pointed to me, "Kendall have a new song you would like to sing for us today. Is that correct?" I nodded, "Yes it is. I wrote this song for my grandmother who had passed away about 7 months ago and I really wanted to honor the fact that today is her birthday and that she would have been 63 today" The audience applauded as Ellen motioned for us to get our intruments set up.**

**I got my guitar strap over my head as I spoke to Ellen,"Contrary to popular belief we don't just only sing and dance . . . " and then Logan spoke as he put on his bass guitar strap, "and back-flip" I smiled and laughed, "or just back-flip, yes, we also play intruments."Ellen smiled as she looked over at the audience, "Please enjoy this song from the group BTR as they sing their song 'Ghost of you'." The whole audience cheered as Logan started playing his bass guitar and Carlos played the cybal on his drum set.**

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**_

**I jumped over to Logan's side. Looking into his brown eyes as me and him sang the next verse.**_**  
**_  
_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)**_

**I could see the emotion as he sang his part. Logan had such a beautiful voice. I turned and faced the audience.**

_**Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...**_

**I grabbed onto the mic-stand and leaned forward, trying to convey the emotion and the heartbreak onto my face.**

_**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**_

**I lifted my arm as I cried a little, remembering when Nana Knight had passed. We had just finished 10 of our 25 concerts and my mom had called saying Nana was really sick. I would have cancelled the rest of the tour but she told me not to. That to just have fun for her. So I tried my best, no matter how much I didn't want to be on tour anymore.**_**  
**_  
_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)**_  
_**Could I? Should I?**_

**I placed the mic back on it's stand as I looked back over at Logan. He was smiling at me. He remembers too. I can see it on his face. He's the only one who knows why I'm truly crying. I feel my heart flutter again at his 'comfort' smile telling me to keep going.**

_**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

**And that's when it all started to get calm now. This was my favorite part of the song. I liked to call it 'the calm before the storm'. Raising the mic to my lips, preparing for the tears to fall, no matter how bad I didn't want them to. **

_**If I fall  
If I fall (down)**_

**I looked at the audience, watching them watching me cry. I don't know if they thought I was truly crying, if it was the moment or I was just doing this for the song. But I did, I looked back at Logan. He looked at me, mouthing the words **_**'I'll be okay' **_**with his lips as I took a deep breath.**_****_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)

**I closed my eyes at Logan's voice. Almost finished with the song that was causing me to remember the heartbreak I felt. But the more I remembered, the more I realized I had possibly been in love with Logan then too. **_**'How could I not realize THIS?'**_** I blinked back to reality as I tried to finish this song.**

_****__**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
(Never coming home)  
(Never coming home)**_  
_**Could I? Should I?**_

**I cried more, realizing that I was irrevecoably, undeniably in love with my best friend Logan Mitchell. Singing the final verse with all the passion I could muster.**

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

_**A/N: That was actually a fun chapter to write. I loved putting all that emotion that Kendall was feeling during song. He realized he has feelings for Logan! But guess what, he's still with Jo. What's going to happen with them? What is Logan feeling? Stay tuned and review to find FOREVER! Also, since I don't have internet at home. This story won't be update til Monday. But I'll write on paper and work on the next chapter during the weekend for you guys. So I hope this tied you guys over til then.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Kendall, Are you queer?

**Chapter 4: Kendall, Are you queer?**

_**A/N: Ok, guys sorry I got my days wrong. So I will be giving you this juicy chapter today as an apology. So as you can see from the title. It's named after the story, which can only mean one thing. The fans are going to ask the questions *doom music plays*. Let's get this party started!**_

**Author's POV**

**Everyone clapped as BTR headed back to their seats. Kendall sat next to Ellen's desk as he was told to do. Logan sitting next to him with his legs leaning against his. Kendall had to take a deep breath as he tried to compose himself to answer Ellen's questions. She took out some note cards as she started talking to Kendall. "Wow, that performance was spectacular. I don't think this will be the last time we'll see you boys here that's for sure." The audience cheered as the guys looked at one another, giving each other smiles of congratulations. "Well I wanted to say that today, since we have quite a lot of your fans here in the audience . . ." The whole audience started cheering at BTR. Ellen laughs as she continues, "We decided that it would be better and definitely different if we had the audience ask the questions instead. So are you guys up for it?" BTR smiled and laughed, Kendall spoke for them, "Of course we up for it. Let's do this!" The fans cheered as one fan got up, holding a piece of paper in her hand, as Ellen handed her the microphone. **

"**Hi Guys, I'm a big fan of you guys. . . .Hi Carlos." Everyone laughed as Carlos waved back enthusiastically. "I wanted to ask you guys. Who was your guys' first kiss?" Everyone cheered as each of the boys laughed as the Kendall handed the microphone to James, giving him his chance to speak since he was complaining earlier. "Well my first kiss if I'm remembering right was when I was 6 and her name was Sara." Everyone ooh'd at James as he passed the microphone to Carlos. "Well everyone, I'm gonna tell you guys the truth. I've never had my first kiss yet." Everyone awed at Carlos as he shrugged, giving them a sympathetic look as he passed the microphone to Logan. "Hey everyone, um well my first kiss was actually, well, by force." Everyone gasped in horror at that. "Oh, No! No! Not like I didn't mind it. It's just that she came out of nowhere and slapped me and then she kissed me and then she slapped me again. So . . . yeah I guess it is bad huh?" Logan huffed as he handed the microphone to Kendall. **

**Kendall was in shock. Logan's first kiss was with that cheating skank Camille! He couldn't believe it. 'God, help Camille. If I find her I'm gonna kill her!' Kendall wasn't even thinking about the way he was acting anymore. He was too ticked off right now. He snapped out of his thoughts when Logan pushed the microphone against his arm again. "Huh? Oh sorry" He grabbed the microphone as he answered the fan's question. "My first kiss was with my girlfriend Jo." And that was it. He put the microphone on the desk as he waited for the next fan. **

**The next person to walk down was a girl who looked to be a teenager. "Hey guys, My name is Anna and I have a HUGE question for Kendall." Kendall looked at her quizzically as she smiled a peculiar smile. One that looked of mischief. "Kendall, I have to ask you a question and please don't get offended. But, I've been watching you since you came in for the interview and I have you ask you. . . . . Are you gay?"**

_**A/N: Ok, there's my very first cliff-hanger everyone. Will Kendall answer the question with lies or with the truth blurt out? So many things can happen, but unfortunately they will not be answered for it is Friday which means the weekend. But all these questions and more will be answered on Monday. So please review and let me know what you all think. **_


	5. Chapter 5 The possibilities are endless

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I left you all with a cliff-hanger. I know I was cruel leaving that fan with Kendall's question in the air but that's what the love of suspense will do to ya. Also, I had made a mistake cause I thought it was Friday. So this chapter is and apology. Well let's get on with the story because I know you're all probably dying to know what will happen and stuff. Here is the 5****th**** chapter in my story 'Kendall, Are you queer?' Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The possibilities are endless**

**Just as Kendall was about to answer, out of nowhere his girlfriend Jo came onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from him. "Excuse me! Um . . . for your information, GIRL, Kendall has a girlfriend, ME! So unless you see him cuddling up to someone else you better watch yourself!" And like that Jo was walking to the back as if she had never been there. Kendall was horror-struck, how could his girlfriend talk to a fan of his like that? **

**The fan looked terrified and Kendall couldn't help his emotions. He was horrified, embarrassed and enraged all at the same time. He wanted to pull Jo back onto the stage and demand she apologize to the fan. All she had done was ask a simple question. **_**'A question that if I was gay?' **_**Kendall shook his thought, realizing that all he could do was apologize.**

"**I'm really sorry for my girlfriend's behaviour." Kendall looked at the fan as she nodded, accepting his apology even though he knew that Jo should be the one apologizing. "But I don't think I should answer that since you just saw the consequences, huh?" Everyone including the fan-girl laughed at Kendall's remark. Kendall breathe in a sigh of relief. He seriously needed to have a talk with his girlfriend when this was over. **

**Another fan got the mic and the rest of the questions went by smoothly. But Kendall was still angry, til a hand touched his knee. He jumped looking up he realized it was Logan. "Kendall, we're done." Kendall looked up seeing Ellen on the center of the stage, announcing the end of the show.**

"**Well everyone, today was a very fun, very insane and very crazy show. I hoped you enjoyed BTR's performance of the song 'Ghost of you.' I'd like to thank all of you here and I hope you had a fun time. Good night everyone, We'll see you next week, Goodnight!" and with that the show was over. But to Kendall it felt like it had gone by quickly. 'Now I'm gonna have to deal with Jo,' Kendall thought as he got up from his seat. **

**But then he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. . . **

**A/N: Another Cliffhanger! Who is it! Well you're just gonna have to wait til Monday. For real this time. But I promise this story will get good. And how many of you hate Jo. Raise your hand *Raises my hand* and this chapter is dedicated to my friend who is absolutely in love with Kendall. I call her Kendall's Girl and she calls me Logan's Girl. So this is dedicated to her since I'm making Jo a, pardon my language, b**ch. I don't like her anyways either. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Romance

_**A/N: Title from Lady Gaga. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and are reading this. I promised a new chapter on Monday so here it is. Who is it? What's gonna happen between Kendall and Jo? Read and find out! Review please.**_

**Chapter 6: Bad Romance**

**Kendall turned to whoever was tapping his shoulder. It was the girl who had asked if he was gay? "Oh,. . . hey there, um, what's up?" Kendall tried to smile, feeling awkward at seeing the girl who thought he was gay. The girl smiled, she had shoulder-length dark brown hair, light brown eyes with glasses and was wearing an 'I 3 Nerds' t-shirt. The girl smiled, causing Kendall to shiver. The smile looked . . .michevious. "Well, I wanted to tell you. . . Well, actually show you something that may have you questioning, well, EVERYTHING!" **

**Kendall looked at the girl, confused as she took something out of her jacket pocket. It was . . . pictures? Kendall looked the back up at the girl. "Kendall, There's something you should know about Jo." The girl was about to show Kendall what she meant when, as if right on dramatic que, a shout came from the side of the stage. Kendall turned to see the it was Jo and she looked ticked-off! **

"**KENDALL! What are you doing talking to . . . THAT girl!" Kendall looked at Jo quizzacially. What did she think he was doing? "She was just about to show me something, that's all." Jo walked over to Kendall and the fan-girl. "Well I don't want you talking to her or are you secretly seeing her behind my back!" Kendall closed his eyes, losing his patience with his girlfriend's attitude. **

"**No Jo, She was just about to show me some photos of something she said was important." Jo rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure. . . " Jo turned to the girl. "So what's the picture REALLY of? You naked, you think Kendall will just up and leave me to run off with you. I don't think so. I already told you once that you better watch yourself or do I need to repeat myself" **

**Jo smirked as Kendall looked at the fan-girl in embarassment. The fan looked like she was losing her patience with Jo just as much as Kendall was. "No, It's just something important that Kendall needed to see with his own two eyes." Jo rolled her eyes again and really that was getting on Kendall's nerves. "Whatever, Come on Kendall, I have to go practice for my character in New Town High." **

**Kendall nodded, "I'll be there, just let me talk to her, ok?" Jo looked over at the girl, rolled her eyes. God! Even the fan-girl wanted to sock her in the face, and she nodded, "Ok, but you better not make me late." With that she walked off once more. **

"**Ok, did I mention how much I was sorry." The fan-girl laughed,"It's cool. . . anyways, THIS is what I wanted to show you." Kendall took the photo from the fan-girl and his eyes went wide. "What. . . the . . . heck!" Kendall just couldn't believe it, But here it was, staring at him in the face.**

_**A/N: Oh! What's the picture of! Oh, even I can't stand it! And I know what it is! You'll just have to find out tomorrow when I publish the next chapter. Til then please pretty please review! And my god! Thanks soooooooo much to 'HeyPeople76' you are AWESOME! And so are all of you who have also been reading and reviewing this. Thank you all so much and be prepared to find out what the photo is that has Kendall so shocked! Review and stay tuned.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sillyworld

_**A/N: The title of this chapter is from the song by Stonesour. It's a great song so you should listen to it. Ok, get ready to find out what the picture is! It's shocking. . . I hope. Well to me it is! But I love it because now Kendall will be all crazy with anger! Anyways, Review and thanks to you who have loved this story since I started. Thanks! Review please!**_

**Chapter 7: Sillyworld**

**Kendall was staring at the picture, his hand trembling in shock. It was a picture of Jo kissing another guy! 'What . . . THE . . . #!*' was all Kendall could think and it wasn't just her television co-star who kept saying he was better looking than Kendall was or anything. It was some guy Kendall had never seen before. Kendall thought he saw something. He squinted and he looked at the picture and he almost vomited. She was frenching him. Some guy that probably Jo didn't even know and here she was frenching the guy! Kendall was seeing red right now! **

**The Fan-Girl tapped his arm, looking a little scared at seeing the leader of BTR looking so . . . murderous. Kendall closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't scaring the her off. He needed to REALLY speak to her now. "Um . . . where did you get this?" Kendall asked in a whisper, too afraid that if he tried to use his regular voice would cause the girl to run since he didn't think he could control himself. **

**The Fan-Girl started fidgeting, "I, um, was feeling like something weird was going on this morning and when I saw Jo something inside me told to go follow her. So I did and I followed her to this place called 'The Falling Comet' (A/N: I don't know if it's a real place. I just made it up in my head) When I went in, with some persuasion to the bouncer to let me in, I saw her and I took the camera out of my bag and left before anyone noticed or asked questions. **

**Kendall just couldn't believe this! All this time, while Jo kept getting angry with him when she thought he was cheating. Like when she thought he had a thing for Jordin Sparks and here she was, sucking face with some random guy! Kendall made up his mind. He was DEFINITELY going to go break up with Jo. Kendall broke out of his thoughts. "Do you think I could keep this? You know, as evidence when Jo starts denying and stuff." The Fan-Girl nodded, just as Kendall was about to tell her good-bye, she held his shoulder and whispered her next sentence so low that Kendall had to lean in to hear it.**

"**You and Logan are meant to be together, you know?" Kendall looked the girl as he backed-up. "What?" Kendall whispered. The Fan-Girl nodded, "Yes, Haven't you ever noticed the way you look at him? The way you always try to find a way to touch him. Whether it's just to squeeze his shoulder or to pat his chest to get you to follow him?" Kendall started fidgeting, "um . . . heh . . . Well . . . I, um . . . but I . . ." "Or the way HE acts around YOU?" Kendall looked at her, confused by what she meant. 'Or maybe you just want to believe that you're confused by what she means?' **

**His mind was starting to freak him out worse than the Fan-Girl. "Logan and I are JUST. FRIENDS." The Fan-Girl nodded, "Ok, so tell me. How does Logan make you feel when you're around him? Does it feel the same as the way Jo USE to make you feel? Do you feel happy when Logan decides to do what you want to do even though he knows he'll get into trouble?" Kendall was in shock, his brain set on stun. **

"**Definitely gives you something to think about, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say that I have to go. My friend is going to need help NOT trying to rip James's shirt off. Excuse me" Just as the Fan-Girl was turning around Kendall realized he needed to ask her something else. "Hey, I was wondering. What's your name anyways?" The Fan-Girl smiled, "Jill, My name is Jill." Kendall nodded, "Jill, Do you think I could have your number? Just in case I need someone to talk to about this because trust me, I will!" Jill nodded as she wrote down her number on a notepad from her purse, handing it to Kendall. "If you need ANYTHING Kendall, let me know." With that Jill walked away as Kendall folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. **

_**A/N: So we FINALLY figured out the fan-girl's name, huh? And what the picture is. Well now we need to have Kendall and Jo break up. But they aren't . . . yet. The next chapter is going to be in Logan's POV and I'm introducing another character I created. Be prepared for Logan's POV. Does he have feelings for Kendall? Does he know if he does or doesn't? Who is the new character? Next chapter coming up! Review please and thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8 What I am

_**A/N: Ok, my apologies for not publishing this yesterday. I was out. But if you read my author's note at the end of the last chapter. This story is going to be in Logan's POV and that I'm going to introduce another AU character. It's another girl. But I wanted to do this in Logan's POV because I wanted you all to see how Logan's feeling because I don't know if you're curious about it, but I am! Anyways, enjoy this chapter as we see it through Logan's eyes. Review please & thank you! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song 'What I am'. It belongs to **_**Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians.**

**Chapter 8: What I am**

**Logan's POV**

**I really needed an aspirin. Can you guess why? Well if you guessed that it's because of James and Carlos. Then you are correct! Thankfully, they just left to walk to the store down the street. We were all still waiting for Kendall. I thought he would have been out by now since I just saw Jo leave. She was still ticked off and by what, I haven't got a clue. All I know is that for some odd reason I was starting to hate Jo more and more. 'Maybe I just don't like her cause she's always taking Kendall away from me . . . and James and Carlos too!' My eyes went wide at the fact I just thought that. I wasn't possessive or anything, I just don't like it when people try to change other people, Like Jo with Kendall. Anyways, I was waiting for Kendall, who seemed to be taking a long time considering Jo just left. But I was being patient. **

**But I guess I'm trying something to calm myself as well because you see. I have a secret and I figure that if I show the guys I can be calm, polite, understanding then maybe they will be the same with me when I tell them the one thing I have never told anyone else. No one knows about this and to be honest, I'm afraid how they would react to it. The fact also is that we share our rooms and if I tell will Kendall ask to start sleeping in Carlos and James's room? I don't think I could handle Kendall feeling awkward about all this considering I think of him as my best friend.**

**Don't get me wrong I think Carlos and James are great but I can't be serious with them. Kendall is different, in the good sense. I can have an actual conversation and we can be serious and playful. But the thought of Kendall hating me is something I can't bare with. So here I am, sitting in the BTR mobile, trying to sort out these emotions and thoughts because they're killing me. This is something I've been holding in for the past 2 ½ years! **

**A noise caused me to jump, holding my hand to my chest, I turned to the side. Seeing a girl that looked to be about sixteen years old. She wore a 'Green Day' tee shirt, black skirt with black and white stockings. She had shoulder length dark brown hair. I gave her a small smile, still a little freaked out. "Um . . . hey there," I said, trying to will my heart to quiet down. The girl laughed, "Hey there, so you waiting for Kendall?" I nodded; it wasn't uncommon for people we didn't know to know us all by our names now that BTR is big. But something about this girl was kind of making me a little . . . worried.**

"**Well, he's probably talking to my friend. She's been meaning to see him about something and he's probably in shock." I looked at the girl, "What do you mean?" She smiled, "Ok, first off, hello there! My name is Ally." I nodded, "Hi, my name is Logan. I'm waiting for my friends." Ally nodded, "I know. I saw James and Carlos walking to that store down the street." I nodded, "Well, um, did . . . did you need something?" She smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do. I need to speak to you." **

_**A/N: So what does Ally need to speak to Logan about? Like my last chapters, I'm not spilling it all out at once. But reviews will be nice. Cliffhangers Rule! . . . Sometimes. Hopefully I've portrayed Kendall and Logan like they would act in these kinds of situations. But I don't know. Again reviews please and thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Lie to me

_**Disclaimer: The title of this chapter belongs to the band Godsmack. I thought it would fit well cause guess what! Ally is going to make this harder on everyone! Haha! Well let's see what's gonna happen between Logan and Ally, shall we? Review please & Thank you! **_

**Chapter 9: Lie to me**

**Logan looked at the girl, wondering what in the entire world would she have to say to him that would cause her to stalk him into an alley? Ally smiled as she started to speak, "Logan, You gay, aren't you?" Logan almost shouted but thought against it. So he settled for whispering in an feirce tone, **_**"What?" **_**Ally smiled, happy that Logan was slowly following her into her trap. "Well, I'm just saying because everytime you or Kendall got asked a question you would stare at him as if he was your only life-line?" Logan did his trademark laugh and half-smile as he sputtered out and answer but it was a true.**

**Logan had been crushing on Kendall for the past 3 years. But Kendall had Jo and even if he didn't like her or anyone else that got a chance to be with his best friend/secret crush he was going to let them because he wanted Kendall to be happy. "But he isn't." Logan looked at Ally, quizzically. "What?" Ally laughed at little, "I said but he isn't. Kendall isn't happy and I honestly think it's because of all the problems. The band, All the fake relationships, the having to perform, all of it. Do you hoestly think this is what Kendall wants? To be going, city after city performing no stop for people who don't care that he probably wants a life of his own? I mean, James may have been the one to want to come to L.A. and be famous. But it was YOUR persuation that convinced him to come and be stars." **

**Logan sunk into his seat, thinking about everything Ally had said. **_**"You know she's right." **_**Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly as he realized what a jerk and a horrible friend he had been to Kendall. **_**"And having more than just friend feelings for him isn't helping him, is it?" **_**Logan opened his eyes and stared at his hands. "Your right." Logan stared off into nothing, "Your completely and utterly right. It IS my fault that Kendall is here instead of doing what he truly wanted to do. He wanted to be a hockey player and here he is trying to make us happy by trying to become the next big thing." **

**Ally smiled, realizing that her plan had worked. **_**'Now to push it further.' **_**"So it's really YOUR FAULT that Kendall is here, right?" Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to let the tears fall in front of Ally. He nodded, "It is." Ally smirked, **_**'It worked' **_

"**Well Logan, I'm sorry to say this but I must go. So goodbye." With that she was gone. But Logan sat there, plagued by guilt. Guilt for making his best friend throw away his dreams for them. H e would apologize to Kendall but the blonde would deny anything. So Logan did the one thing he could do. He drove off, running away so no one could find him. **_**'Now Kendall, you can follow your dreams without me holding you back anymore.' **_**He thought as the tears came down on his cheeks as he drove off into the streets of L. A.**

_**A/N: OMG! Logan ran away! NOOOO! But what about Kendall? What's going to happen? Is Kendall too late to tell Logan how he feels? Will BTR be able to find their smart, amazing best friend in time? Where did he go? All of this and more will be answered eventually. Review and ayou will get more once the weekend is over. Enjoy the cliffhanger! REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Just like a pill

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. I'm seem to be addicted to them when I write this story. The title of this chapter is by P!nk. I thought the song would fit perfectly with this part of my story. This part is in Kendall's POV and you will find out a little bit more about who the girls, Ally and Jill, are. Here is chapter ten of my story, 'Kendall, Are you queer?'. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here in this story but Ally and Jill.**_

**Chapter 10: Just like a pill**

**Kendall's POV**

**Kendall was walking towards the back door of the building, to the Big Time Rush Mobile. He was still thinking hard about what that girl Jill had said. **_**"You and Logan were meant to be together, you know" **_**Kendall just couldn't believe it. **_**'Maybe she's right' **_**He froze at what he just thought. His thoughts were starting to scare him. **_**'Maybe you and Logan ARE meant to be together.' **_**Kendall started walking to where the BTR Mobile was but when he got to were they were parked all he found was James and Carlos holding bags but there was no sight of the BTR Mobile. There was no sight of Logan! "Dude, where's the car?" Kendall looked at James, shocked. "The car? Where the heck is Logan?" **

**The guys looked around, trying to see if their brainy friend was hiding but, to Kendall's dismay, nothing. "You don't think he ditched us, do you?" Kendall looked and the two girls that were standing by the door. Then back at the spot the car had just been. "I don't think so. This doesn't sound like something Logan would do." **

"**Maybe he just went to go do something real quick. We WERE taking too long." Carlos spoke, trying to seem optomistic. But Kendall felt like something was wrong. He suddenly felt he needed to ask the girl next to Jill a question. "You. Do you know were Logan went?" Kendall pointed to Ally. Ally smirked as Jill rolled her eyes. "What's so funny? Where is Logan?" Kendall was getting irritated with this Ally girl. He started charging towards her when Jill got between them, holding her hands to stop Kendall. "Wait! It's not what you think Kendall!"**

**Kendall stopped, trying to give Ally a death glare but it just made her smile more. "Where. Is. Logan?" He punctuated each word with anger and felt a need to hit something. "Where is Logan?" He asked again. Ally gave a small smile, speaking in a quiet but snarky tone, "He's gone. I told him some things and he just up and left." Kendall's face went blank, walking around the alley as James, Carlos, Ally and Jill watched him. Kendall looked as if he was in a daze till he finally spoke. "What did you tell him?"**

"**I didn't tell him anything. All I did was ask him questions." Kendall walked towards Ally, "What did you ask him?" Ally was still smirking. "That is for me to know and for Logan to worry about, Kendall." Kendall had enough, he walked away, mindset on finding Logan. **_**'Your Logan' **_**his mind reminded him. Which made Kendall deadset on finding him. Finding him and finally telling him the truth, finally telling him his feelings.**

_**A/N: Ok, well there's the next chapter. I'm feeling a little disappointed in myself for the length of these chapters. But it's my first time writing a chapter story so my apologizes. Review please and tell me what you think of the Ally and Jill characters please. I enjoy reading all of your reviews, it's what keeps me going to please review this story. Thanks! **_


	11. Chapter 11 Lonely Day

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to '**__**OptimisticlyHeartbroken' because he is AWESOME! And the fact that we both have a love of all things LOGAN. Here's to you. **__**This chapter is angsty for the most part but it gets cutesy in the flashback. Warning! There is use of the word God from Logan. I don't know if you guys will think its bad but just don't flame me for that please. Enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Lonely Day.' It belongs to the band System of a Down and I don't own Big Time Rush. Enough said! One more thing, this story is not turning out like I thought it would so you all think it's still good. Enjoy & Review!**_

**Chapter 11: Lonely Day**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

**I was sitting beside the Big Time Rush Mobile on the curb, crying. Crying as I thought about the guys. Crying as I thought about what that girl, Jill, had said. Crying as I thought about Kendall. My heart started crumbling as I thought about back when we were in Minnesota, when I had called him an idiot. I started to sob uncontrollably as I mumbled to myself, **_**'Who's the idiot NOW?" **_

**I got to my feet and got back into the car; the radio turned on and as I drove back onto the highway a song started to play. As I heard the lyrics, I couldn't help but laugh at how cliché the song was. But I listened to it anyways as I drove down the busy streets.**

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**And it's mine**_

_**The most loneliest day**_

_**Of my life**_

**I drove pass, the honking cars, thinking about the words to the song. Thinking about Kendall. **_**'Would he truly ever care for me as something more than a friend?'**_

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**Should be banned**_

_**It's a day that I can't stand**_

**I laughed at myself. I laughed at my own wishful thinking**_**. 'Of course he would never feel the same way! He only thinks of me as a friend.' **_**I shed a few more tears at that single word. Friend.**

_**The most loneliest day**_

_**Of my life**_

_**The most loneliest day**_

_**Of my life**_

'_**He has Jo. Sure, they had been fighting a lot but what couple doesn't? There's no need to get your hopes up Logan.'**_** I breathe in as I tried to clear my head, which by the way, was starting to hurt a lot.**

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**Shouldn't exist**_

_**It's a day that I'll never**_

_**Miss**_

**I slowed to a stop at a red light, smiling as I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I thought of Kendall, laughing as I remembered all the times I had told him, James and Carlos that I needed to get new friends.**

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**And it's mine**_

_**The most loneliest day**_

_**Of my life**_

**But I could never replace the guys. I shook my head as I started moving again. I looked around at the streets and groaned as I realized where I was, where I was headed. **_**'You just love to be cliché, don't you God?' **_**I turned towards the parking lot of the MacArthur Park. It was a place where I could just sit and think, not having a care in the world. Remembering when I, Kendall, James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight and Katie had come here for the first time. **

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_**We had just gotten some ice cream to celebrate our album getting picked. We decided to just relax after what Mercedes had put everyone through. When we noticed the park across the street, we all decided to just hang out in the park. I laid in the grass, eating my favorite ice cream, Cookies N' Cream, and just relax under the cloud-filled sky. **_

_**When darkness came over my eyes, I inwardly groaned as I thought I was going to rain. But I opened my eyes to end up seeing Kendall looking right down at me. I smiled up at him as I continued to eat my ice cream. "Hey Logan, what are you doing? You're going to get ice cream all over your shirt." I laughed at Kendall's worried tone. Normally I would worry about getting stains but right now I felt completely relaxed. We stared at one another and I couldn't help but thinking and wishing that those eyes were holding more than just loving friendship.**_

_**~Flashback~**_

**That moment when Kendall and my eyes met was actually one of my most favorite memories. This is why I love this park so much. But now I was in pain. Pain over what Jill had said. Pain over my fear of Kendall finding out of my ever growing affection for him. Pain over not knowing if I would want to return and face everyone since they would want to know why I left. Pain over how everything seemed to have change in just a matter of minutes.**

_**And if you go, I wanna go with you**_

_**And if you die, I wanna die with you**_

**I shed more tears as my imagination ran wild with the thoughts of Kendall finding out of my . . . love. Fine! You freakin hear me! Love. There! I admit it now, my love for him! I got shivers from both the wind and my thoughts as I sat beside the car. **_**'I wonder if they are worried about me or they hate me since they probably found out by now that I'm gay.' **_

_**Take your hand and walk away**_

**I went to back into the car, taking a deep breath I decided that I should get back before the guys start a search party. **_**'But maybe they don't want you to come back since they probably found out your gay.' **_**I shook my thoughts, wishing they would stop while I started the car as the song continued on. **

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**Life**_

**I shed a few more tears, taking a few more gulps of air as I prepared myself for whatever I was about to face when I got back. **

_**Such a lonely day  
and it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived**_

**My eyes got wide as I realized what I had done. **_**'I freakin left the guys at the studio!' **_**I freaked out as I started the car and mentally prepared myself for the butt-whooping I was probably going to get when James, Carlos and Kendall got to me at home. **_**'Hopefully it will be a butt-kicking for leaving them at the studio and not for OTHER things.' **_**I thought to myself as I bit my lip, driving myself back to the place I dreaded to be. **

_**A/N: OMG! This chapter took me FOREVER to do. I could not for the life of me focus but finally here it is! Finished! *Jumps for joy* I just can't get over the fact that Logan is the greatest person in the universe! Ha! Enjoy this and please review! This one is DEFINITELY the longest chapter I have written so far. Again, this is dedicated to '**__**OptimisticlyHeartbroken**_**.' **_**You are the greatest! As are ALL of you who have read this story and have reviewed! Thanks! REVIEW! *Sobs for Logan***_


	12. Chapter 12 Lies for the Liars

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so freakin tired and happy right now! Ok, let's just disclaim this really quick! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the sexy guys known as Big Time Rush. I don't get how many times Nickelodeon Studios will make us say this before they get it through their heads that we don't own and are NOT making money from this! I also don't own the title of this chapter either. It belongs to the band The Used. Everyone! I am sorry for the way this story is going. But I think I've said this before when I said that I haven't planned out this story so I don't truly know where I'm going with this anymore. My apologizes! Review please and enjoy! **_

**Chapter 12: Lies for the Liars**

**Kendall's POV**

**I sat beside the building of what was where our BIG interview was held. I sat there on the steps, hoping that Logan came back. I was scared. Scared that whatever that girl, Jill, had said to him had caused him to run off to his special place. He told me about it once, although when I had asked him why it was so special, all Logan had done was blush and just mumble a "because". But the more I remebered why, the more I realized that I could more than possibly like my best friend as MORE than a best friend. **

"**Don't worry Kendall, Your Logie is ok." I looked up, seeing Jill giving me a small, reassuring smile. I smiled back as looked around the alley. We probably would have walked or taken the bus. But I told the guys that it would be best if we stayed put. And for the life of me, I still needed to find Jo and have a little . . .talk with her. I got up, telling Jill that I would be back and to keep Carlos and James occupied. To which she gave a sly smile, saying "Oh, I definitely have ways to keep them occupied." I blushed at her words, wondering if she meant what I think she meant. But I really needed to have that talk with Jo. **

**I stuck my hand in my pocket, feeling the proof I had that would finally get me free from Jo once and for all. The only problem now was that I needed to find her. I wanted to find her, hopefully before Logan came back. But after her little "act" after the show in front of Jill I hadn't seen her. So I went back inside the studio to see if she was still inside. Where could she be? **

_**A/N: I'm sorry everyone that this is so short. And we will see Logie again, we just all have to be patient. Even me. But we're getting close the the BIG break-up. But first we have to find Jo. So that way Kendall can finally figure out where His Logan went and if he can figure out WHY he went there. And again my apologies on this being so short. Enjoy and Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 I hate everything about you

**Chapter 13: I hate everything about you**

_**A/N: I FINALLY got hit with an idea from the Fanfiction muse! Alright this time, everyone, we will be in the Author's point of view. But sadly, we will not be seeing Logan just yet. We are still going to be with Kendall (Which is DEFINITELY NOT a bad thing) for a while but hey at least there will be more drama, huh? **____** Oh and we will finally see the picture that was given to Kendall be used to his advantage. Anyways, ugh! Here we disclaimer again! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush! I DON'T own the title of this song either. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Trust me when I say that if the BTR boys belonged to me they would be on an adult program or the channel GLAAD. Oh, and I don't own the title of this chapter 'I hate everything about you,' it belongs to the band Three Days Grace. So there! Review please oOoOo!**_

**Author's POV**

**Kendall had been looking for Jo for the past 10 minutes. He had walked around the entire building. He had looked in almost every room. **_**'The only place left to check is the janitor's closet.'**_** Kendall went over and opened the door and what he saw had him close to his breaking point. There she was! Jo Taylor, sucking face with some guy who looked like he could be in his late-40s. Kendall felt like he wanted to vomit, but not from finding out his girlfriend was cheating. He didn't give a you-know-what's about her anymore. He was just disgusted at how much she was being a slut. First Jet, then the random guy in the picture and now some 40-something assistant. Kendall couldn't believe he ever even liked her let alone want to be in a relationship with her. Who knows how many other people had been with her WHILE they were together. But he wasn't going to be taking this crap from her anymore.**

**Jo and the guy broke apart and in a finger-snap she started sputtering out her excuses. "Kendall, hey, um . . .well you know how me and Jet just have to have practice for our scenes well Mark here offered to help me practice, that's all. Right Mark?" The guy looked at Jo like she was crazy, "Mark? My name is Walter." And just like that the guy walked off, leaving Kendall and Jo alone. Exactly what Kendall needed. **

**Jo turned and faced Kendall, a look of anger as Kendall guessed that she was going to tell him that he ruined her practice for her scenes but Kendall wasn't going to take her crap anymore. **_**'And I need to hurry and get back outside. Hopefully, Logan is back right now!' **_**Kendall shook his head as Jo started, "KENDALL! How could you? I'm trying to practice for my scenes for when me and Jet rehearse and here you come throwing me off!" Kendall shut his eyes, trying to block out Jo's shrill voice as she went on trying to play off everything. "He calmly spoke his next words, "You were cheating on me." He reached into his pocket, taking out the picture. ". . . and where in the world do you think that you can JUST think that I'm suddenly sleeping with every guy I meet, huh? Where?" **

**Kendall finally spoke in a scarily quiet voice, "Jo, don't you DARE accuse me of being the one that is being the a-hole in this relationship. I know for a fact what you have been doing when I'm not around." Jo tried not to looked shocked as she snuffed at Kendall, "I don't even know what you're talking about Kendall." Kendall finally took out the incriminating evidence. Putting up to Jo's face. "I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Kendall shoved the picture into Jo's hand as he walked away. "Kendall? . . . Kendall! Wait . . ." Kendall turned around, shaking his head, "No Jo, we are DONE. There is no us. We are OVER. You got that. I don't want to see you anymore!" And with that, Kendall walked back towards the back of the building, feeling like his conscience was cleared and a humongous weight has been lifter off of his shoulders. **_**'I only hope Logan is back and we can finally talk.' **_**Kendall walked back outside and into the now Crystal clear bright sunny day**_**.' It must have been fate. '**_

_**A/N: I DID IT! I broke up Kendall and Jo! OoOoOoOoOoOo! *Jumps for joy* Now what's next you may ask since I left it with Kendall walking out? Well Logan's Point of view. So get ready Guys and Gals because Logan is coming back for the guys. Will James and Carlos be angry with him for ditching them or will everyone be worried? What about Kendall? When will Logan and him FINALLY have their alone time to talk to one another? Ally and Jill will be back for moral support and to possibly cause more chaos! Review me if you want them back please! And please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you all!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Never let me go

_**VERY IMPORTANT A/N!: Ok, Everyone read this important announcement before you go any further! This chapter will be the last update before I go off for Thanksgiving Break. So I will not be updating this story for at most 9 days. So I made sure this chapter is amazing and leaves you wanting more by the time I get back. I hope you really love this chapter because first off, Kendall is FINALLY free and second, LOGAN IS BACK! Hope you love and please leave lots and lots of reviews! Thank You! And we only have a few more chapters left in this story so make sure to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the title of this chapter. It belongs to the rock/rap band Family Force 5. I don't own Big Time Rush. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to own Logan Mitchell/Logan Philip Henderson. But since I don't, Nickelodeon, stop trying to make me sad please! **_

**Chapter 14: Never let me go**

**Logan's POV**

**I sped down the highway, wanting to get back to the guys. It was tough for me to try and not be terrified of what the guys might do to me for leaving them. More importantly, I figured that if Kendall wasn't worried about me leaving them then he would be ticked-off about my not-secret secet. I was so terrified of what Kendall was going to do to me when I got back. I started contemplating about just turning around but it wasn't right. I was always the one to tell the guys to just think things through and be responsible. I would be a hypocite. Plus, I had still left them their to fend for themselves for the last like hour or so. **

'_**Please don't hate me guys! Please don't hate me guys!' **_**I thought to myself as I sped down the streets. Soon seeing the building were the interview had been. **_**'The interview that had certainlly started the trouble in motion, huh?' **_**I shook my head, I do that a lot, and bit my lip as I drove up at the back door of the studio. Seeing the guys and that girl that had somewhat caused my action as she stood there with another girl. **

**I stopped the car, turned off the engine and said my prayers to God as I prepared for whatever I was about to get for my actions of leaving them stranded like this.**

**Kendall's POV**

**I watched as Logan slowly got out the car, not looking at any of us in the face. "Guys, I'm . . .I'm really REALLY sorry about leaving you here. I . . . I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry, ok, um . . . . I just needed to clear my head and think for a while . . . so, again, I'm REALLY sorry." Logan looked so scared, he was shaking so bad, I went up to him and he lifted his hands as if to defend himself. I looked him and then wrapped my arms around him to both tell him I forgive him and to give him some warmth since he felt cold to touch.**

**I closed my eyes as I mumbled to him, "It's ok Logie, we know why you did. We aren't mad at you, I swear." Logan was already grasping my shirt. When I had said that he put his whole arms in my jacket, wrapping them around my waist. I closed my eyes, loving the warmth I didn't know I would miss so much till it was gone. **

**Logan buried his head to my chest when I heard someone clear their throat. We both pulled away, seeing that it was Jill. She smirked as she spoke up, "Ok, as amazingly awesome this is that Logan was back. We should get away from here cause I am getting sick and tired of seeing the back of this building." We all nodded in agreement, James and Carlos offering the girls to come with us since it was thanks to them that everything had happened. Trust me when I say that I was definitely thankful that they showed up. **

**We all jumped inside the Big Time Ruch Mobile as we sped off towards the Palm Woods.**

_**A/N: Ok, so it's not the best chapter. Well not in my book, but I only wrote this so when I come back or have access to a computer with internet I can put the next chapter up. Which will definitely be better! I hope you all will come back to read my stories! Just remember that I will NOT be back for 9 days! So countdown til I bring the next chapter everyone, ok! Review this please! **_


	15. Chapter 15 Wanna be a rockstar

_**A/N: Okay, everyone I want to apologize for not updating yesterday. I was up till 2 AM so my mom let me and my bro stay home and sleep. But I was able to write and edit this chapter so I hope you enjoy. The chapter of this story is by Nickelbackr. Please review! I didn't get a lot of reviews over the Thanksgiving Break so I don't know if you guys really want this story anymore. So make sure to review! **_

**Chapter 15: Wanna be a rockstar**

**Kendall's POV**

**I need to seriously thank Logan when this was all over. When Logan had lept into my arms. My stomach had done flip-flops. I never wanted anything more than to keep Logan there but we all really needed to get away from the alley. As we were driving down the streets I remembered seeing Jo as she was getting into a car with some guy. But I didn't care since I couldn't stop smiling as I held Logan as he laid beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. **

**It's funny how one day seemed to have changed everything. In one day I found out my girlfriend was cheating, broke up with said-girlfriend, realized I was in love with my best friend, made two new friends and it was all set in course by one person. **

**I shook my head as I couldn't believe everything that had happened. Now the bigger question, What's going to happen next?**

**I was answered when I felt my best friend/boyfriend's hand that was resting against my stomach started to drift in the southern region. I gulped as I realized where he was trying to head to to. I grabbed his hand as he smirked, bringing his lips up to my ear. "What's the matter Kendall? Scared of what I might do to you? . . . Or scared that I won't?" I shivered at his voice. I bit my lips in hoping that the moan that I was giving wasn't being heard by everyone else in the car.**

'**Who knew Logan could act so . . .dirty.' I prayed to the gods or God or whoever was up there to hurry this car ride so that we could get up to 2J ASAP! I whimpered and relaxed at the same time as Logan pulled away from me as we pulled upwards the Palm Woods.**

_**A/N: *Bows on hands and knees in forgiveness* I'm so sorry this is so short. But the next chapter will be way longer. This was sort of a filler. The next chapter will be longer because I have it already written out. So please leave reviews because I'm kind of losing faith that you all want the rest of this story so please review so I know you are all here, k? If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow then expect another chapter. If not then I will delete this story for all eternity. The SMUT is coming soon! So Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Dirty Little Secret

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 'penguin0491' because like this title, I was carrying a dirty little secret of my own. And the secret was that I was going to update even if I didn't get 5 reviews. I just wanted to see if anyone was listening. I was trying to bide my time because I was trying to write this chapter. Ha! I'm so weird. Um, anyways, thanks also to 'Ranorexic' because I would put this for **__**anonymous reviews but I feel like making this story more exclusive. Just for those who have accounts. But I do love everyone who is reading this, even if they can't review. Forever Review! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 16: Dirty Little Secret**

**Kendall's POV**

'_**I need to seriously thank Logan when all of this was over and done with.' **_**When Logan had leapt into my arms, I remembered the feeling of my stomach doing flips and never wanted that feeling to go away. Ever. **

**Logan and I headed to our shared room while James and Carlos left with Jill and Ally to God only knows were, probably down at the lobby. Hopefully, Mr. Bitters didn't spot them cause then we would DEFINITELY get our third strike and all of us knew that would mean we would be gone. **

**Logan and I lay on my bed. I tried not to think about what the possibilities might hold in that. But I still didn't know if Logan even felt the same way? Like did he just view this as a spur of the moment emotion when we had hugged or did he actually feel the same way I felt? I took a huge gulp of air as I got some courage to finally say what I had wanted to tell Logan for over three years.**

"**Logie?" He turned, facing me and if I didn't know any better, which I don't. I would say he looked nervous. "Yeah?" I bit my bottom lip slightly as I took one more deep breath before I plunged into the depths of what I knew I needed to say, of what I wanted Logan to hear. **

"**Logan, I . . . I need you to know. .t this. And I want you to know this . . . NOW, .you know, before I lose my nerve. . . ok?" Logan nodded, biting his lip which got me distracted for a few moments as it made me wonder what those lips tasted like, what they felt like. I took in more air, so much so that I felt that I thought there wouldn't be enough air for us to live. "Ok,h ere it goes. Logie . . .the truth is. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for like 3 years and, . . . God it's driving me crazy!" I bit my lip, anxious and terrified of what Logan was going to say. Would he hate me? Or laugh at my cheesy, moronic words? **

**Logan's POV**

**I looked at Kendall, feeling my heart beating erratically. "Re. . . really?" I whispered, afraid that any loud noise will burst this amzingly wonderful dream into an earth-shattering reality. Kendall had his head low, afraid of looking up, he nodded. I was beaming like a fireball of sunshine even though Kendall hadn't looked up yet to see my reaction.**

**I grabbed his face to look up at me. Then, like I have wanted to do for so long. I put his lips to mine. Hips lips felt so soft and warm. I couldn't believe that I'm finally feeling the lips I've been craving for the past 3 years . . . **

_**A/N: So Everyone, Their First Kiss! But if you noticed. This is short. But only because the next scene is completely it's own chapter. And why you may ask, because it's THE SCENE. *Throws candy everywhere* So please review this and get ready for the next chapter which will be the BEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE. . . I hope. Review and I will be posting THE CHAPTER tomorrow. I enjoy and love your reviews no matter what. So review all, please! *Hugs***_


	17. Chapter 17 I caught Fire

_**A/N: Ok, everyone, this is THE SCENE! Before I go all insane in the brain, I just want to give out a warning. WARNING! Full-On Filthy SMEX (Smut/Sex) in this chapter. Got it! Don't get mad at me cause this chapter is the main reason why this story is Rated M. Also the title of this chapter and lyrics are by The Used. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush, The title of this chapter of anything else. I just own the idea in my dirty little mind! Review! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to both 'HeyPeople76' and 'OptimisticlyHeartbroken' because they have been the main source of my addiction to KOGAN and just something about you two makes me want to always write KOGAN stories. But this is for all of you who have been my critics for my story. So make sure to review how much you love or are disgusted with me. **____** Enjoy & always review!**_

_**And now a word from Kendall and Logan of Big Time Rush:**_

_**Logan: Hey!**_

_**Kendall: What's up guys?**_

_**Jill: So guys, what would you like say to my readers right now before you go off to do your thing!**_

_**Logan: Well we would DEFINITELY like to say that this story has been insane!**_

_**Kendall: Definitely**_

_**Jill: Sweet! Glad you both have been enjoying it. So I hope that you don't mind but this chapter will be REALLY REALLY graphic. So I don't know if you will . . . **_

_**Logan: *Blush* It is?**_

_**Kendall: Oh God**_

_**Jill: Yeah, so if you guys, both you and my readers, decide to read it or not, it's up to you. Just please don't blame me for tainting your minds because I warned you.**_

_**Kendall & Logan: Got it.**_

_**Jill: I hope you all got that to. Enjoy this story everyone. SMUT WARNING!**_

**Chapter 17: I caught Fire**

_Seemed to stop my breath_

**Kendall moaned at the feeling of lips, Logan's lips. Kendall's heart started it's erratic beating against his chest as he held Logan's face in his hands, trying to keep him there. What felt like a blissful eternity for Logan was like the sun and the moon colliding for Kendall. A bright super nova!**

_My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my..._

**Logan brought his to the blonde's face as well, slowly running his left hand up from Kendall's cheek to his dirty blonde locks. His heart beating like it was trying to jump out of his chest. At the feel of those hand. Those big hands moving, gripping his hair and pulling it, making Logan moan in blissful pain. **

_Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me_

**Kendall needed more! He needed to hear the voice that haunted his wet dreams. The voice that had him willing to do anything to hear it moan and scream his name! So he did the one thing that he didn't want to do in order to do the thing he craved. He pulled away from Logan's lips and then latched his teeth to Logan's neck, making the brunette cry out in pain and pleasure.**

_So kiss me like you did  
my heart stopped beating  
such a softer sin_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)_

**Logan's eyes rolled back, moaning out Kendall' name as he sunk his nails into Kendall's back. "Ken...Kendall, oh god" Kendall smirked as he released Logan's porcelain skin, which now had his mark indented in. Kendall kissed the mark, loving that now everyone would know Logan was his. "Kendall?" Kendall heard Logan's quivering voice, his member was hard at Logan's voice. He sounded so desperate for Kendall to give him release and they weren't even naked yet.**

_In your eyes  
I lost my place  
could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

**Kendall decided they we're wearing too many clothes. So he grabbed the hem of Logan's shirt and yanking it over Logan's head. Kendall gasped at what he saw. He's seen Logan's body tons of times with the locker rooms and gym class. But this . . . this was different. In the darkness of the room Logan's body looked like porcelain angel sent down from heaven. . . .**

_In your eyes  
like my first time  
that I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
lay with me  
Now_

_**A/N: Don't worry everyone! The rest of the of this scene will be posted. But It won't be up till Monday because I want to work all this weekend on it so I can make it as detailed as possibly so it can be just as delicious! Haha! Hope you all enjoyed the detail I put into this scene. Review as much as possible. Thanks! *Many hugs!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Continuation

_**A/N: OMG! I am so so so sorry everyone! I haven't updated this story in like over 4 days. I haven't had access to a computer in a loooooooooong while. The name of this chapter is of nothing. It's just to tell you this is the continuation of the last chapter. So without further babbling and begging to not hate me! Here is the rest of the SMEX scene! Enjoy!**_

_**Continuation . . . **_

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other_

_**Kendall slowly left a heated trail, starting from the silk black hair on Logan's head on down. Kendall was growing with need to have every inch of his addiction. He knew that just the feel of Logan's skin could have him occupied for hours. "Kendall . . .I want, um . . . " Kendall picked up his upper body, to stare straight into Logan's eyes. "What is it Logan? What do you want me to do?" **_

_Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing_

_**Logan blushed, afraid of Kendall laughing at his answer, but he needed this. "Could you . . . Could you kiss me again?" Kendall moaned at Logan's question. Logan was as innocent as he was breath-taking. "Definitely" Kendall laid on top of Logan, careful not to hurt him as he held Logan's face again and pressed his lips once again to what he loved.**_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_**Slowly, trying to be undetected, Kendall's left hand made its way to Logan's belt as he struggled a little, trying to get it unbuckled. It was a bit tough with the distracting wet, warmth of Logan's tongue mapping out every part inside his mouth. Kendall gasped out in happiness when he pulled at the belt as it made its way through the loops and to the floor.**_

_In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

**Logan pulled back from Kendall's lips, deciding to help by unbuttoning his jeans, making sure to keep his eyes on Kendall. He wanted to put on a show for the blonde, he loved doing this. He loved torturing the blonde. It made him laugh a little that even though he wasn't on top he was still the one controlling everything they were doing. He made sure that Kendall didn't touch him or himself as he started putting on his tease show for his lover. He was DEFINITELY going to enjoy this show! **

**A/N: Ok, FINALLY I have updated for you all! I feel so happy. But . . . the peep show is NOT over! There will be more in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think of this please! I am so far enjoying writing my first SMEX scene so I will write more and I should have it up tomorrow. *Fingers crossed* Please review and tell me what you think of this everyone! Thanks! 3**


	19. Chapter 19 Continuation:Part II

_A/N: Everyone, this is the rest of the SMEX! I loved reading your reviews about how I'm doing and here is the rest of the dirty dirty smex for you ALL! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Big Time Rush still does NOT belong to me as well as this song. Get it! Got it! Good!_

**Continuation . . . **  
_And I'm melting_

Logan slowly started lifting his shirt, making sure that Kendall's eyes were on him. He watched as the blonde licked his lips as Logan's chest and stomach were revealed to him. If Kendall had known that THIS was how Logan would look underneath. He would have made a move a LONG time ago. He couldn't resist as he kissed Logan's six-packed stomach. Kendall looked up from his exploration, watching as Logan tilted his head back, moaning out his name. "KENDALL . . . please, I've been waiting too long for this. I need . . ." Logan moaned then groaned as Kendall moved lower.

_In your eyes  
like my first time  
that I caught fire_

Kendall loved that he could make Logan beg like this. "I will only move lower . . . on one condition." Logan gulped as he asked, "wh. . . What?" Kendall smirked, "You have to tell the entire world that we are together when we do our next interview. And by telling the world, I mean shouting it! Making a fool out of yourself just you can let people know that I am yours." Logan looked at Kendall quizzically, still trying to register anything since feeling Kendall's lips all over himself. "You mean like what Tom Cruise did to express his psychotic love for Katie Holmes?" Kendall laughed, nodding his head.

_Just stay with me  
lay with me_

_(Stay with me lay with me now)_

Logan gulped, thinking about if he could get out of it because he REALLY wanted to get back to what they were originally doing. So he hesitantly nodded, "Ok, I'll do Kendall. If it will show you that I love you then I will and on the plus side, that means no one will be able to have you but me now and next time, I'm gonna be on top." Kendall shivered at hearing Logan's voice, dark, mischievous and full of promise.

_A/N: Ok, not much smut, but I hoped you found the Tom Cruise mention funny. I think he's crazy. Also, I hope you all like Logan's words at the end. I enjoyed very much making him speak as a dominant. Ha! Review & tell me if it's good or not please! Also, one more thing, I don't know if you guys noticed but I changed the review setting so now people who don't have accounts can leave reviews too. So make sure to tell your KOGAN Fan friends about this story and tell them to review. Anyways I hope you loved this! _


	20. Chapter 20 Continuation:Part III

_**A/N: Ok, I apologize once again. I couldn't decide whether or not to have Kendall as a dominant because I've very picky on whom should be dominant and who should be submissive. Although the more I read my favorite stories the more I end up liking it when people switch the roles. But I decided to go the way I had intended. Here is the rest of the SMEX! Review and/or Flame please!**_

**Continuation: Part III**

_You can stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for..._

**Kendall knew that THAT was it. He knew that Logan was his now. Slowly he made his way towards Logan's skin-tight blue jeans. He had erotic fantasies about this moment for as long as he could remember. He slowly pulled them down to his thighs, exposing his dark blue boxers to Kendall. Kendall had to lick his lips to keep both his tongue and lips occupied from their wanting and needing to mark every inch of that beautiful skin in hickeys. He grabbed a hold of Logan's silk boxers and grabbed them along with the hem of his jeans as pulled them both off in one swipe. **

_Help! . . . _

**There he was! My Logie in all of his beauty. God he looked like an Olympian God. Logan had grown an obsessed with them about 2 months ago and I basically knew every God by power and name. If I was****Michelangelo, I would rather sculpt Logan's body than that statue of David. I looked up at Logan's face, seeing the blush forming on his cheeks. "Kendall?" I licked my lips as I realized what I truly wanted to do. I slowly made my way down to Logan's feet, putting my lips at the tips of his toes as I started my wanting to mark every single part of his flesh.**

_Just stay with me now_

**Logan's gasped out as I made my way to his thighs, watching him as he reacted. I rubbed myself against the bed as I felt myself twitch as Logan's desperate moans. I put my right hand on his right thigh, slowly moving it to the center of his legs, but not touching were I knew he wanted me at the most. I opened my mouth, knowing this was one of the main spots I wanted to mark, and put my teeth to his thigh, sinking them in and then sucking at his trembling thigh. **

_We can take our pants off, stay in bed_

_Just make love, that's all_

**I pulled away, my heart beating a mile a millisecond at seeing the mark I had made. I picked myself as I went back up to looked at Logan. I stared his face, marveling at how his eyes looked like a pool of melted chocolate. "Logan, Is this your first time?" I watched Logan's Adam's apple as it bobbed when he gulped. He nodded, shivers going through his entire body. "Good. It's my first too." I watched as Logan's eyes dilated to an abnormal size as ran his nails up and down my back. "good" Logan huffed out as he was breathing in and out.**

_**A/N: OMG! Everyone I can't believe how long this scene is taking me to write. I never thought the BIG scene would be taking this long but I keep hitting writer's block. So my apologies to everyone! I also want to apologize for not updating sooner but like I said I had the worst case of writer's block EVER! So please review this! Hopefully a muse with hit me soon before I go off on Christmas Break in two days. Wish me luck that if finish THE SCENE before I leave everyone! REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Continuation    Completion

Continuation . . . til we get through the flames

_(Stay in bed, just make love that's all!)_

I could feel both of our hearts beating against our chests as I brought my lips to Logan's. They were so soft and tasted so sweet. I suddenly felt so constricted with the clothes that I had on. I pulled myself away, sitting on my knees, I swiftly rid myself of my shirt and then laid on my back to rid myself of my jeans. This was the one day that I was so happy that I hadn't wore a belt as I threw my clothes to the floor, leaving myself in nothing but my black boxers.

Just stay with me now

I laid down on next to Logan, watching his chest move up and down. He turned to me, his eyes were bright brown with lust and need. I brought my hand, caressing his right cheek as I whispered to him, "Logan, are you ready?" I felt his breathing quicken as he nodded at me, his eyes dilated hopefully in lust and not in fear. I lifted myself up and back over him.

(I'm melting, I'm melting)

I took a deep breath as I took a hold of my member as I slowly made my way to Logan's entrance. My mind was buzzing with worry, need and . . . love. I loved Logan and I wanted him to know that what was happening right now wasn't a one-time thing and that I wanted him, all of his mind, heart & soul. I looked into Logan's eyes, watching him as I slipped inside him, feeling his body stretch as I made sure to be completely in him before I let him relax.

In your eyes

I lost my place

could stay a while

I huffed out as I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the sensation flooded me at the tight, heat coming from the inside of Logan's God-like body. It felt like an eternity and forever til I finally heard those beautiful words that I felt like were saving my soul. "Kendall, you, you can move, please!" I nodded vigorously as I pulled out slowly, stars bursting in front of my eyes as that warmth caressed me.

and I'm melting

I huffed in and out, the amazing sensation burst in front of my eyes and immediately knew that we both needed to feel that sweet release that was at the touch of our fingers.

In your eyes

Like my first time

That I caught fire

I started the rhythm, slow to start out as I wanted us to both get use to the amazing sensation that filled out throughout our bodies. I felt Logan's body as he squeezed himself around my member. Loving that sensation as I did everything I could to make him create that sensation again.

Just stay with me

Lay with me

I stared into his brown eyes, trying to see how he was feeling. I immediately knew that this was as spectacular for him as it was for me. I truly wished that I had made a move all those years ago if I would have felt this feeling a long time ago. I latched my teeth and bit into his neck, making sure he knew that I was never planning on letting him go.

In your eyes

I lost my place

Could stay a while

"Kendall, Kendall, please please please please," Logan kept chanting over and over as I felt his fingers sink crest-moon shaped imprints onto my back. I could tell that he was at his breaking point and wanted his release desperately.

and I'm melting

I nodded, I knew that I couldn't deny my Logie anything, especially as something as big as an earth-shattering release as this. I moaned out loud as I buried my face into his neck, sinking onto Logan's body, feeling as though we were melting into one person.

In your eyes

Like my first time

That I caught fire

Everything felt like a blinding flashing light as I felt the earth shattering sensations. My eyes rolled back as I threw my head back in abandonment. I was so close to ecstasy that I could feel it starting at the tip of my fingers and toes, making its way through my entire body.

Just stay with me lay with me

(Stay with me, lay with me)

"Kendall! Oh God! So Close! So Close!," Logan's words were vibrating across my skin. I looked down at his flawless porcelain face. Logan's eyes were squeezed shut tight. I could hear his deep gasp every time I thrusted I.

In your eyes

I bit into my lip, suddenly feeling the taste of copper on my tongue. Looking down I could blearily see in my ecstasy little droplets of blood scattered on his porcelain chest.

Let's sleep til the sun burns out

I'm melting in your eyes

"Logan, Oh God! Logan!" Soon that sweet heaven-filled release over took me as I thrust for the final time into Logan's inner heat, feeling Logan's legs squeeze his thighs around my waist.

(I'm melting in your eyes)

"Kendall . . ." I could suddenly feel something wet and warm onto my stomach. But I was too focused on my release to focus on anything. Then the sensation was gradually over, leaving us gasping for air as I wrapped my arms around Logan, lifting his body and laying him on top of me.

Let's sleep til the sun burns out

I'm melting in your eyes

I heard Logan as he whispered his last words before he fell asleep,"I love you, Kendall." I smiled, squeezing Logan's waist as I whispered out, "I love you too Logan, I always have . . . and I always will." and I fell asleep, dreaming of what may come in the morning.

_A/N: I FINALLY DID IT! I Finally finished my first real sex scene. I want to apologize right now that I am so sorry I didn't post this when I promised. My Reason: I was on my way to the library to get online and post it. I had my Flash Drive in my pocket with the chapter in it. But as I sat at the computer in the library I went into my pockets and . . . IT WAS GONE! You all don't know how sorry I am! But please tell me what you think! I hope you are all still here! Again I am so sorry and I hope this was worth the wait. Please Review and yes, you may flame me about not posting this a loooong time ago. Review and/or Flame on my first real sex scene, Please! _


	22. Chapter 22 Love Like Winter

_A/N: Hey, I hoped you all enjoyed my first full-on smut scene even if it was chopped up into chapters. I hope that it was worth the wait. I worked on this chapter in my first period class cause the teacher thinks I'm working on his computer program during class when really I was working on this. This scene we will be with James, Carlos, Jill & Ally. Also, yes this takes place at the exact same time as when Kendall and Logan are upstairs doing their . . .THING. So yeah, I also talked to my friend, Kendall's Girl, and she told me who she wanted to be with since she couldn't be with Kendall in this story. So I know who my character will be with which is definitely okay with me :) Oh and I apologize for the OOC James and Carlos in this chapter. I didn't mean for them to be but that's the way they came out when I let my fingers type what they wanted. Enjoy! Review! _

_ BIG NEWS! I GOT THE INTERNET ON MY LAPTOP! So prepare for waaaaaaaaaaaay sooner updates!_

_ Duh, almost forgot, Disclaimer! I don't own BTR, . . . sadly :'( I also don't own the title of this chapter. It belongs to the band AFI. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

Chapter 22: Love Like Winter

_-Down at the chairs by the pool-_

Author's POV on James's side

James, Carlos, Jill and Ally sat by the pool. Jill and Ally had their eyes closed, enjoying the silence as they laid on the beach chairs while James and Carlos were getting nervous and antsy at the edge of the pool. The weather outside was a little bit warmer than from when everyone had been in the alley. But it was windy and cool enough to be able to relax outside, even if it was dark. So they all weren't in need of any jackets. James continued to stare at Ally, watching as her long, brown hair blew in the wind. Her punk-rocker look made James wonder how crazy she must really be. Carlos was fidgeting while looking at Jill. The glasses she had put on hindering him from seeing her face completely.

"So, do you like one of them?" James's blunt response caught Carlos by surprise. A blushed slowly formed on his cheeks as he nodded to James. James nodded, still acting like Mr. Suave. "Do YOU like one of them?" Carlos asked, hoping to catch James off-guard but with no such luck. James smirked as he looked at the sleeping girls, nodding. "Well, yeah, I do." Carlos fidgeted, "Which one?" James laughed a little as he bit his lip, looking at Carlos, "Ally."

Carlos relaxed a little now, he had been afraid that James was gonna say he was going to ask them both out then he would be left without a girlfriend, AGAIN! Carlos nodded, "Cool cause I like Jill." James smiled, "So we should ask them out." Fidgeting seemed to be the only thing Carlos was able to do at that moment. "Really? I mean, What if they say no? What if they laugh at us? What if they think we complete dor. . . " James held up his hand, shaking his head, stopping Carlos in his frantic rant.

"Carlos, you have to stop playing 'What if' and just go for it. Take a chance and who knows, you might end up getting your first girlfriend?" James smiled as Carlos's face started to beam in wonderment at finally getting his first girlfriend. Next thing James knew, Carlos was patting his black hockey helmet onto his head, getting up and heading towards the the sleeping girls. James watched as Carlos sat next to the chair beside Jill.

Carlos's POV

I reached out and shook Jill's arm til she woke. "Umm . . . Carlos, is something wrong?" I bit my lip, shaking my head, "No! Um, I mean, there's nothing wrong! I was just wondering if I could ask you something?" Jill lifted her upper body to get in a sitting position, "Sure, what's up Carlitos?" I laughed at the nickname, I always loved it when my friends called me that and I loved it even more coming from Jill.

Taking in a deep breath to stop my fast-pace beating heart, I looked into Jill's dark brown eyes, "Jill, will you go out with me?" I bit his lip as my hands shook. Jill must have saw my nervous habit cause she reached out to touch my arm, "Carlos . . ." I tried to keep looking into her eyes as I waited for the rejection . . . or the chainsaw or the laughing at how ridiculous I was for thinking I would be able to get a girl like her.

" . . . I would love to go out with you." I opened his eyes, staring in awe and shock at Jill. "Re. . .Really?" He whispered. Jill beamed as she laughed, not to humiliate Carlos. But out of pure happiness at what was happening. "Carlos, do you know how long I've been hoping you would ask me out? When I saw you guys on that morning show being crazy! Cutting holes in floors! The thing with you and the fish sticks! And just the whole morning show going crazy all because of you guys! How could I possibly turn down a guy who would hopefully want to go sky-diving with me one day?"

I beamed as Jill scooted over to give me room to lay beside her. "So . . . its a date?" Jill looked into my eyes, smiling at that puppy look people say I seemed to always have on. She nodded, "It's a date."

James's POV

I was smiling at the new couple laying there on the pool chair, wrapped up in their own little world. I turned a little more to the side, seeing a still sleeping Ally. I got up and walked over to her, sitting down on the ground right next to her chair. I couldn't help but watch as her brown hair cascaded over her face, she looked so peaceful. I lifted my right hand to her face, putting the silky brown hair behind her ear.

She looked so calm and peaceful. I was so wrapped up in my own little world of Ally that I didn't realize she had woken up til I blinked and realized she was looking right at me. "James . . ?" I was trying to put back my swagger-facade but I think she could see right through it. "James, what's the matter?"

I couldn't believe this! I was actually getting nervous about asking out a girl. I've been able to ask out girls without even asking them out but now! I was dumbfounded. "I, I, um, I...I wanted to ask you. Do you, I don't know, if your busy. . .Unless you are busy! That maybe, I don't know, um, oh god! . . . " I was turning into a babbling idiot! What the heck was wrong with me!

But the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of warm lips pressed to mine as my eyes closed. I could feel Ally press more insistently to me as a sudden but warm and inviting feeling overcame me. I pressed my lips firmly to hers til something in my head told me that I should pull away right now. I backed up a little as I looked at Ally. Her hair was a little messed up from my hand grabbing her hair, which I don't remember doing. Her lips were a little smeared red from the insistent kiss we just shared. But all I saw was beauty. She was beautiful and I was stunned by my thoughts. I had never thought about a girl that way! Heck I'd never thought about girl in anyway other than as a way to make me more famous or to just make out with!

She pulled me to lay next to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. But my thoughts kept pulling at me. Something was different, I was different. I couldn't help but feel that in just meeting her at the studio to now that she had changed me and to me, it felt like for the greater.

Something was different about Ally, I could feel it. But at this thought I realized that Ally was asleep then I made a realization, I didn't care, she wanted me and this was the first time that I truly wanted another girl. Not just for her body or her fame. But to honestly be with her. Maybe fate was real? And with that I joined her, Carlos and Jill into a peaceful, quiet sleep by the Palm Woods pool.

_A/N: So . . . what did you all think? I truly hoped you all liked this, even without the KOGAN in it and the fact it's not a JARLOS, which is my second favorite pairing. Also, if you can point on the references of 'Big Time Girlfriends' 'Big Time Live' and the '7 secrets with Big Time Rush' special, then you will get a double chocolate-chip cookie from me!_

_Oh and the next chapter, Mama Knight and Katie will be here! So 'duh duh DUH!' (It's suppose to be doom/wonder what happens next music) What will the boys do? Oh, and if anybody was wondering about what Camille is gonna do when she finds out about "Her Logan" (Ugh! ]:) being with someone, mainly another boy and it being a boy who, somewhat, called her a friend. Don't worry, everything will be resolved soon. Review please and I hope you all loved this. REVIEW! Update will be soon!_


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome Home

_A/N: Okay, everyone, I'm starting to get hit by the Fanfiction Muse BIG TIME, ha! I worked on this chapter the same day I worked on the last chapter. This chapter starts in the morning after all the BTR boys got someone now. Mama Knight and Katie WILL NOT be showing up just yet. But they will soon. return and Camille will make an appearance, if anything so we can see her be humiliated of the fact that a guy she likes (aka Logan) would rather be with another man than with her. Ha! Anyways, lets get on with the story. So what will Mama Knight and Katie think of the boys relationship? What about all of the Palm Woods? What will the boys see in the media that will have them smiling? Who's heart will be broken by the new relationship news? And What will the boys do now that everything has been revealed? _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Nickelodeon does and is making the money, I just enjoy fantasizing about if Kendall and Logan were together and then writing it down for you to read. Also, The title of this chapter is from Coheed & Cambria. Listen to that song, it's amazing! Love it! Oh, and Please Review this!_

Chapter 23: Welcome Home

_-The morning inside of the 2J apartment-_

The bright morning sunshine shown bright through the apartment 2J. All was quiet and peaceful. Kendall slowly started to stir, blinking away the peaceful slumber that he had just been in. Kendall smiled at remembering the amazing dream he just had. They were finally together after years of waiting and they came together (*No Pun Intended*) in what Kendall will remember for the rest of my life.

Kendall was in his own little thoughts that when he felt something, or rather someone, moving beside him. He jumped a little, looking down, his eyes grew wide at seeing Logan there beside him. Logan was laying there, peacefully sleeping on Kendall's dark green pillow. Kendall suddenly had a flash of what had happened last night and looked back down at Logan again.

Kendall leaned in closer, seeing something on Logan. Kendall's smile grew wide at seeing what it was. The mark that he had made on Logan last night had now turned full on purple. Kendall bit his lip, trying not to laugh but it was inevitable as he laughed out loud, touching the mark on Logan's neck.

Logan slowly started to wake up, feeling something pressing to his neck. His eyes shot open, feeling fingers sliding on his neck. He moaned out when those finger touched something very sensitive between his neck and shoulder, arching his body at the pain and pleasure. "mmmm. . . " Kendall smiled at Logan's pleasure filled moan. He loved that he could cause Logan so much pleasure like he did last night.

"Logie? Looooogie?" Kendall whispered in his ear, seeing a smile forming on Logan's face. "um, Heeey Kendalia" Kendall laughed out loud at that. He loved the nicknames, that's why he usually always called Logan Logie. "um, what time is it?" Kendall looked and the digital clock on the night-stand that luckily wasn't to badly damaged in the carnage that happened between Logan and him last night.

"It's 10:22." Logan groaned, feeling sore pretty much everywhere, especially in one CERTAIN spot. "Do we have to go in today?" Logan truly didn't want to go to Rocque Records today, he was sore, worried and exhausted after everything that happened yesterday. "Gustavo called me before we left for the Ellen interview, he said if we do the interview then we don't have to come in and we have three days off. We go back to our work on our album on tuesday." Logan, would have gotten down on his knees and thanked God or Goddess or whatever Holy Deity that was up there for not needing to actually move but that would have required him to actually get up and right now he was just not in the mood for that.

"Oh, Thank you!" Logan groaned out, as he was just about go back to sleep. He felt Kendall poking his bare stomach. Logan groaned, "What Kendall?" He looked up into Kendall's sunny-smiled face. "You know, we should go see what happened to James, Carlos, Jill and Ally. You know, to make sure their alive!" Logan laughed,"Well it's not like they could have gotten eaten by bears, Kendall. We saw them sneak to the pool." Kendall nodded, "Still, we should still get up since everyone is gonna be downstairs with questions about everything that probably aired last night on a certain show we were on?"

Logan frowned, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of, what he realized, was Kendall's bed he was in. But he knew by now that there was no arguing with Kendall so he got up slowly, still feeling extremely sore. "Kendall, I'm so sore. I don't really wanna get up. Do you think we can go later?"

Kendall smiled, "You know what Logan. You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm gonna head downstairs and just be sure about James, Carlos and the girls." Logan gave him a sad smile, "Okay, but be careful. Who knows what everyone thinks since that fan asked that question and that thing with Jo." Kendall laughed, "Yeah well hopefully they'll just be telling us about the song we sang instead." Logan turned away from Kendall, saying one last thing as Kendall got dressed. "Don't count on it, K-Dog." With that Kendall smiled as he left their room in apartment 2J and down to the lobby.

Outside the elevators; Down in the lobby -

There Kendall Knight stood, in his long-sleeved dark green sweater, faded blue jeans and old Good Will sneakers. As soon as he walked out the door, the entire lobby, and even the pool area, got quiet. _'I guess they did see the interview then!'_ Kendall tried to joke to himself. Not even two steps away from the elevator did he suddenly feel a sting of what he knew was a slap to his face. He knew who it was and he knew he was gonna be in for an earful.

_A/N: I guess my Fanfiction muse decided to make a cliffhanger like usual. Well for all of my readers who are incredibly smart. You can guess what's gonna happen. I guess SHE'S gonna be in the next chapter then. More drama! Yay! Prepare! Review! or Flame for the cliffhanger! I'm just happy to be updating a lot now. Leave your comments! _


	24. Chapter 24 Sweet Child O' Mine

_A/N: Wow! That muse must have really given me a good size lump cause here's another update. Like I said last chapter that you all definitely most likely know who's the one who slapped Kendall. It's obvious unless you haven't seen the show Big Time Rush and only listen to their music. I watched the new episode of BTR on Friday and I've gotta say that I think the writers put the ending of the episode just for the slash lovers. It was pretty 'suggestive'. Anyways, here's more drama and I really wanna get Camille to shut it about Logan being hers' so here's Kendall to put her back in place. Enjoy and Reviews will be cherished forever! _

_Almost forgot, (Ha!) NOT! Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Nickelodeon does and are making the green stuff. I'm just using them for smut cause I have high hopes that they have very strong feelings. I also don't own the chapter title, I've only heard one version of this song. So I'm only disclaiming it for Guns N- Roses sake. Oh! If you can spot the Selena Gomez reference then I will give us all each a piece of cake. It will be chocolate. ENJOY! Review! or Flame! Which evers your fancy._

Chapter 24: Sweet Child O' Mine

Kendall slowly opened his eyes, seeing the brunette-haired demon herself. "Hey Kendall!" Camille's shrill voice echoing after the stinging slap. "He..hey Camille, um, so what are you doing?" Camille smiled, but Kendall could see some hate in her eyes. Ever since they arrived at the Palm Woods, he knew Camille didn't actually like him. After all, she slapped him on his first day, right inside the Palm Woods. "Nothing. Oh! Where's Logan? I was hoping he would be down here so I could "audition" for this new part in this upcoming film, 'Kiss & Tell'.

Kendall grimaced as he remembered all the forced kisses Logan had to endure at the hands of this behemoth! Ew! "Well, he was so tired from our interview yesterday that we are just relaxing today. He's still sleeping upstairs though. I just came out to grab some muchies and then I'm heading back up." Camille didn't look happy, but nodded, "Okay fine, tell my Logie when he's done to get down here. I can't believe he hasn't even given me a chance to give him a kiss yet?"

Kendall wanted to laugh in her face right then. Wanted to laugh and tell her that while she was forcing Logan into sloppy-second kisses. He got an out-of-body experience with said-sexy brunette just last night. "Well you know, what if Logan doesn't feel the same way about you? Did you wonder that he might be with someone else, Camille?"

Camille's face turned blank, then a startling tone-deaf laugh came out. "Logan! . . With someone else other than me? Haha! You funny Kendall! Your so funny! Hahahaha!" When she realized that Kendall wasn't laughing and giving her a certain look, she stopped all together, her mood suddenly dark.

"Wait a minute! . . Is my Logan . . . cheating on me? With who? Who? Logan is MINE! And if he's seeing someone behind my back I deserve the right to know!" Kendall felt that he was probably gonna need a hearing aid after this confession.

"Well Camille, . . . he's with me. Your self-proclaimed boyfriend Logan Mitchell is with me, Kendall Knight." Kendall leaned close to her face, a smirk on his face. "How do you like that?"

Kendall could sense that Camille was about to rupture and Kendall knew he was about to take the heat. "Kendall . . ." Her fist clenched at her sides, Kendall breath in, preparing for the what was about to come. "KENDALL KNIGHT! WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT YOU AND I HAD AN UNDER STANDING! WHEN I SLAPPED LOGAN THE DAY YOU GUYS CAME HERE AND KISSED HIM WHEN JO CAME SYMBOLIZED THAT LOGAN WAS MINE AND NO ONE ELSES. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. HOW COULD YOU!"

Kendall acted like he was cleaning his ear out. He didn't think Camille's voice could have gotten any shriller but unfortunately for him it was possible. Suddenly, he got an deliciously awful evil idea. Kendall looked at Camille's still pissed off, leaning in and whispering his words to him. "Camille, I don't like you, I never liked you and the only reason you got to kiss Logan was because you had to force him. While last night I got to kiss him, touch him, . . . make love to him and do you know why I got to do that? Cause he loves me and I love him. So I'm gonna point out the obvious statements to you since you seem to either be completely stupid to everything or incredibly slow. I love Logan Mitchell. Logan Mitchell loves me, Kendall Knight. He doesn't like you, he loves me. Your annoying. Your voice almost causes me to lose my hearing and you need to be on meds!"

The whole entire Palm Woods now had all their attention on me and Camille. I slowly smiled at Camille, I watched as she was about to slap me. Luckily this time I was anticipating it as I caught her wrist, I told her in a calm quiet voice, "Enough with the slapping Camille. Just because you're trying to act doesn't give you the right to slap whoever whenever you want. Now go away."

Camille looked around at everyone. They all had their eyes to her. She turned on her heels, trying to show no emotion as she walked out of the Palm Woods. Kendall could feel their eyes back on him. He could see James and Carlos standing at the pool entrance along side Jill and Ally. James and Carlos's faces looked of shock while Ally and Jill's looked as if they had known all along that what just happened would happen. Kendall stared at the spot Camille had just occupied. He smiled, finally rid of that . . .THING! He turned and headed back to the elevator. Back to his Logie.

Til his stomach started to growl did Kendall remember the whole reason he came out of the warmth of the room that him and Logan had shared the warmth in. Holding his hand to his stomach, Kendall made his way to the the snack bar, grabbing his and Logan's favorite snack; Cheesy Cheetos with a bottle of Dr. Pepper and then heading back to the comfort of their shared warmth.

_ A/N: I have finished another chapter and got rid of Camille too! This is turning out great, . . . I hope. Tell me what you think. I'm gonna work on the next chapter now. Rejoice everyone that my parents have both given me a laptop and internet. Say thanks to them for these updates. Um, I don't really know what else to say. So just tell your friends about this and just review! Oh and tell me what you thought about friday's Big Time Rush episode. Cause the ending was VERY . . . interesting. Enjoy! Review . . . or Flame! _

_ Another A/N: 'HeyPeople76' don't worry. He didn't ignore Logan intentionally. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Again my apologizes but I hope you'll stick around. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter! It's already in the works!_


	25. Chapter 25 Family Portrait

_A/N: Here is the next update everyone! I worked on this at home cause I ended up not going to school! yay! Anyways, I just wanted to say that 'Ranorexic' your review made me laugh so thanks! I read it every time I'm in the mood to smile to know that someone else thought slash when they saw that Valentine's episode. Oh and HeyPeople76, you are just amazing! You are the one of the two main people who truly keep this story going. You have been there since the very first chapter and you were the first one to review it! Thanks to you both. Oh and this chapter is also dedicated to '__2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right' cause my bro and I really like your name. Enjoy! And give me plenty of reviews!_

_Oh and I hope you can spot the 'Big Time Mansion' and 'Big Time Live' references_

_Disclaimer: The title of the chapter belongs to the beautiful, talented artist known as Pink. I don't own it! Everything else you see here belongs to Nickelodeon Studios, they are making the money. I just fantasize about owning the 4 sexy boys of BTR. REVIEW or FLAME!_

_Chapter 25: Family Portrait_

Kendall made his way back up to 2J, back to his Logie, the drinks and and cheetos in hand. Kendall winced, grabbing a hold of the door knob, as the stinging was still there but hopefully not a mark. Kendall could here footsteps and people talking. He slowly opened the door and saw his mother standing there talking to his Logie, who had his green-striped pajamas on. Thank Goodness, he didn't wanna think about what would have happened if his mom had walked in, checked in his room and seen Logan there naked. He looked to the couch and saw Katie sitting there, playing without a doubt 'Castle Bashers 2'.

Kendall went inside, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, his mother came and gave him a huge, squeezing hug that had Kendall gasping for air. "Mom, . . .can't breath" Mrs. Knight smiled and let go, "Oh honey, I don't know what to say but . . I'm so happy for you two." Kendall had not been expecting that. Wait, what was she happy about for them? "What?" Mrs. Knight went to the kitchen, taking out a jumbo box of dinosaur-shaped chicken and a bag of frozen curly fries.

"Kendall, Did you seriously think I don't watch your performances when you do your concerts . . . or watch the shows you give interviews in." Mama Knight state with her usual smile on her face. Kendall stared at her, dumbfounded. "Say what?" Logan finally spoke up, "Well Kendall, you were downstairs and I told her the truth myself and well, she said she had already figured that we were together by now. But I think the fact that I walked into the kitchen in your boxers by mistake. Sorry about that Mama Knight."

Mrs. Knight just shrugged as if to say 'No harm, No foul' and continued her cooking for when James and Carlos came up for food. "So yeah." Kendall looked over at the couch to that Katie hadn't even looked like she cared. "Um. . . Katie. Did you hear what Mom and Logan said. Me and him are together."

Katie huffed as she closed her game, "Yes I heard you, now, I'm happy for you guys and to be honest. I'm surprised that you two didn't realize this sooner. But I really wanna finish this game. So . . . " Katie came over and gave Kendall a hug as well as Logan. "Now, if you'll all excuse me I have some Castle Bashers 2' to take care of." With that, Katie made her way to her room that she shared with her mom.

Kendall and Logan smiled, finally taking a breath after what's happened in the last 24 hours. Logan then stared at Kendall, seeing something, he touched his hand to Kendall's cheek. Kendall winced, "Camille has rejection issues doesn't she?" Logan nodded, "Of course she does. But your lucky she just did this. I've seen her "acting" do much painful things than this." Kendall laughed then moaned in both pain and pleasure as Logan kissed his wounds. "There. All better?" Kendall nodded.

A ding brought then out of their bliss as Mama Knight popped out of nowhere with a plate of dinosaur-shaped chicken and curly fries. As if on cue, in came charging in James and Carlos!

James, "Mrs. Knight Your Back! Oh, Dino Chicken!" Mama Knight laughed as James and Carlos dug into the food, forgetting all about a certain two people that had been with them. "Figures a mama's home cooking would cause them to forget about us, huh?" Kendall and Logan turned back to the door again, seeing none other than Jill and Ally walking in.

Kendall, "What can you do? They love to eat and my mom makes the best food around." Ally nodded, "Well at least we can introduce ourselves to Mrs. Knight while they swallow the food." Kendall and Logan laugh, saying in unison "True".

Mrs. Knight came from out of the kitchen,"Hi there, I'm Kendall's mother." Jill and Ally smiled, Jill speaking this time, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight. I'm Jill Ester Napier and this is my best friend Ally Seyer. We both actually came here from all the way in Texas to . . . help the guys, so to say."

Mama Knight just nodded as she prepared a second helping of Chicken Nuggets and curly fries. "Well, thank you both so much. When I watched the Ellen DeGeneres show last night I didn't think Jo was like that. She had always been sweet when I saw her. Well, at least my boys are happy." Kendall gave Logan a squeeze on his shoulder, "Hey mom, guys, me and Logan are gonna head out to the park. Gustavo said we were gonna be off til Tuesday." James and Carlos nodded, their faces in the mountain of Dino-chicken and curly fries, James spoke,"Ukay, usemf samfe sumfex." _(Translation: "Okay, Use safe sex)_

Kendall and Logan bolted out of there, blushes on their faces, trying to get out before Mama Knight figured out what James had just said!

_ A/N: That chapter was soooooooo much fun! I had so much fun writing this chapter. My favorite part was all the references. I can't believe how many I put! Oh and I already know how I will end this story. But there's still a couple more things I wanna put in this story before it's anywhere near complete! Hoped you all loved the understanding Mama Knight, I think she would be like that and the 'I already knew and how can you two be so stupid' Katie. She knew, everyone. They were just to clueless to catch on! Oh and I think I already know what the next chapter will be. So stick around. Reviews will make this day even greater! So leave me lots of reviews! and Flames if that's what your feeling! Enjoy!_


	26. Chapter 26 Relax

_A/N: Hey everyone! I have been having a lazy but relaxing Friday :) I was thinking about what I could do for the next chapter cause I feel if I write about what the guys do for the next three days til they go back to work at Rocque Records. But I felt this has dragged on long enough. But then another muse, named Erato; Muse of Love Poetry, showed up and gave me inspiration for this chapter. This chapter will focus on Kendall and Logan, What could be better! Enjoy & Review! _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, wish I did, but I don't! I also don't own the chapter title. It's from the band Frankie goes to Hollywood. Listen to it, It's awesome! _

Chapter 26 Relax

Author's POV

The sun was shining bright after the hectic night it was following. Kendall and Logan were now walking in the park. Could anyone really blame them after the hellish yet at the same time, wonderful night they had just had! Logan and Kendall walked hand-and-hand as the peaceful water from the lake next to them washed onto the grass. Around them, everyone seemed to not notice that it was the two guys of BTR. Which, right now, was suiting them just fine. They loved the fans, the screaming full stadiums and the love and adoration letters. But with times like that they learned to love the peaceful moments as well. But I guess it can't stay relaxing for long . . .

Out of the blue came Gustavo and Kelly, grabbing the two boys by their jackets at taking them but where else but Rocque Records.

Inside Gustavo's Office at Rocque Records

Gustavo and Kelly threw the two boys on the chairs beside Gustavo's desk. Kendall was, of course, the first to speak, "Okay, why did you guys grab us?" Gustavo was about to tell him to be quiet when someone from behind them started speaking. "Hello Boys, I would have thought right now that you would be able to guess at some of the things I do. But I guess not." Griffin came to the front, Kendall and Logan finally looking at them in the face. Griffin turned to one of his assistant. "Check off telepathic powers as 'Needs Work".

Kendall and Logan looked at each other as they mouth the word 'What?' in their confusion. "So boys, I bet you boys are wondering why I forced you two to be here.' _'Leave to Griffin to be honest!' _Kendall thought. "Well, there's a problem. Thanks to Kendall's girlfriend. . . " "Ex-girlfriend," Kendall corrected him, "Well broke up right after the show." Griffin smiled,"well your Ex-girlfriend's little stunt has caused a BIG problem for Big Time Rush_. _You see what I did there. Big Time. Ha! I amuse myself. Anyways, thanks to Kendall's Ex-girlfriend's stunt we, and by we I mean you two" he pointed to Kendall and Logan. "Will be going back onto the Ellen DeGeneres show and are going to have to explain to your fans what had occurred yesterday. Got it!" Kendall and Logan smiled, "Got it!" Til Kendall spoke up, "Do you think we, and by we I mean me and Logan, could also do something else during our interview/apology thing." Griffin, in his usual smile, "Of course, as long as you make sure the fans are happy. Cause when fans are happy. They buy more of your merchandise and if more merchandise is sold that means we make more money and I love money!. . . and warm pants." Out of nowhere, an assistant brought Griffin another pair. "Griff Griff Out!" With that Mr. Griffin walked out, his assistants following in tow with another pair of warm pants waiting.

Kendall smiled while Logan looked at him, gaping like a fish, "Kendall, what are WE gonna be doing on the Ellen DeGeneres show?" Logan asked in his whispered panic voice. "WE, my dear sweet Logie, are gonna come out to the fans." Logan looked at Kendall, panic clearily all over his face. "What? We can't Kendall, like Griffin just said, if the fans are happy he makes money. I don't think us coming out of the closet is going to make a lot of the teenage girls love us more!"

Suddenly, Kendall and Logan's eyes got wide. They turned around slowly, seeing a wide-eyed, gaping Gustavo and Kelly staring at them. Logan cautiously leaned over to Kendall, "Oh crap, I forgot they were there."

_A/N: haha! Yay! I forgot that they still had more people to come out to. Awesome! Well looks like Kendall and Logan have some explaining to do! Haha! Ooo! well, I hope you all liked the reference of the very first BTR episode 'Big Time Audition.' I enjoyed writing Griffin's monolage. Well, I'm gonna try and write and make sure the next chapter wont be OOC. I apologize in advance if it ends up being that way. Anyways, Review and Enjoy Everyone!_


	27. Chapter 27 With Arms Wide Open

_ Author's Note: Woke up at 8:30 in the morning! Yaa! So I feel refreshed and everything! Hope you love the shock of Gustavo and Kelly! I apologize that this is so short. Enjoy & Review! Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything! THERE! Title is from Creed. Am making NO money, all I have is $16.70 in my piggy bank. Piggy's Rule!_

Chapter 27: With arms wide open

Kendall and Logan stood there, scared out of their minds. They hoped that Kelly would be okay with their relationship. But Gustavo . . . well let's just say that an earthquake would be the least worst possible thing that could happen! All four of them stood there in complete silence. No one daring to move and make any noise.

Surprising, Logan was the one to try and break the awkward silence. "So, ha! yeah, um, Kendall what do you wanna do now?" Logan gave his adorable laugh as he tried to get Kendall back from his happy place in his mind as him and Gustavo continued to stare at each other.

Logan realized he could only do one thing to make Kendall snap out of it. He twisted Kendall to face him, grabbed the back of his head and pulled his boyfriend into a bruising lip-lock. Logan almost moaned as he felt that amazing electricity going down his spine. He finally snapped back, remembering why he had kiss Kendall in the first place.

Logan pulled away, licking his lips as he opened his eyes, seeing Kendall biting his lip as he also opened his eyes. Logan gulped as he turned to look back at Gustavo and Kelly. "So you guys now know that me and Kendall are together, um, so a Gustavo PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Logan screamed out as Gustavo came towards them both slowly.

Finally Kendall spoke, moving in front of Logan, "Gustavo, we are together! You can't stop that! But if you try and hurt my Logie I will hurt you!" Gustavo stopped, turning his head sideways, a little taken aback.

"What? I'm not gonna hurt you two! Why would I hurt you guys! I mean you know, I would but not cause you two are together. Actually, ugh! I'm angry cause I bet Kelly here fifty that you two wouldn't come out til BTR's appearance on Oprah in six-months! Seriously!" With that, Kelly smiled, snapping her fingers as Gustavo, grudgingly gave her her winnings.

Kendall and Logan smiled, laughing in relief. "Well, We're sorry you lost Gustavo. But we had one hectic night and we just wanted to let everyone know as soon as possible and now if that's all then me and Logan are gonna head back to our peaceful time at the park til YOU TWO grabbed us, see ya!" Kendall grabbed onto Logan's shirt sleeve. "Come on Logie, we have a little bit more time to relax before we come out to the world." With that, Kendall and Logan turned, hand-in-hand back to the park. Back to possibly their last moment of peace before they came out to the world and whether or not the world would love them still or hate them, only time will tell.

_A/N: So what did you all think? I apologize again that it's so short. I hope that you enjoyed this. I loved putting all the mushiness. I know it was cheesy but that's why I __added it. Cheesiness is good! This story is almost finished! Just like two or three more chapters! Enjoy & Review!_


	28. Chapter 28 Back to the beginning

_A/N: Sorry about not posting this sooner. I've been suffering from Insomnia and I"ve been exhausted to even try and think of a new chapter. But I'm pulling through right now and writing this so I hope its good. I hope everyone is ready for Big Time Beach Party on monday! I know me and my friend Kendall's Girl are! Oh, and everyone I have some BIG TIME very very VERY good news! There's going to be a rodeo on March the 13th here where I am at and . . . (drum roll please!) Big Time Rush will be performing! ah! I can't believe that me and my friend are gonna go get to see the boys! And if everything goes as planned, I'll video tape it and post on Youtube then put the link on my profile page so you can all watch it! Okay, Disclaimer: I don't own BTR! But when I go to the rodeo then I should be Logan's girlfriend so haha! Beat you Nickelodeon! ***excuse me * **I also don't own well pretty much the usual stuff. I also don't own the title of this chapter, it belongs to the wonderful and talented Hilary Duff. _

_No Everyone this is not just another chapter, this is THE to the final chapter. ENJOY!_

_Chapter 28: Back to the Beginning _

_~ Forward 4 months ~_

After many failed attempts at trying to juggle working with the group, being in a relationship with an unknown sex-addict but still very sexy smart boyfriend, James and Carlos's twice as more pranking since they got with Ally and Jill then realized they loved messing with Mr. Bitters, the Ellen producers hesitant about letting the guys back onto the show after the little "stunt" the now acclaimed 'psycho-bitch of horrorwood' had made, everything was in order.

Kendall, his boyfriend Logan, James and Carlos were finally gonna do what needed to be done. Griffin had made a plan to explain to the public what had occurred on their last appearance on the show was just a misunderstaning and that she was just another jealous fan who wanted in Kendall's pants. But of course, the boys always went with 'The Kendall Plan!'

Now here they stood, hereing Ellen's voice annoucing them, ". . . . and it is an honor to once again have them here. Here they are, Big Time Rush!" The fans stood up, cheering and screaming, holding up posters that read, 'BTR Love' and 'I 3 James' and so on and so forth. Kendall smiled and laughed, but inside he was nervous! Terrified the fans would hate him! Hate BTR and they would never get to do this anymore! Be a band anymore! But he only hoped for the best as he sat down in the interview chair while the rest of the guys sat in the chairs beside him as he shook Ellen's hand. "Hey Kendall, great to have you back on the show! To have you make your fans so happy by being here!"

The fans cheered as Kendall mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Well we knew there were somethings that had happened last time that needed to be cleared up so we decided it would be best to do this in person." Kendall could feel his heart racing as he prepared for what he was about to say next. "So there were some things that your producer, Mr. Griffin, had said you would like to share with us." Kendall could feel as if a drum roll was going in his head as he spoke.

"Well Ellen, the truth is, what happened last time was that that girl that had come up on stage . . . was my girlfriend, well Ex-girlfriend, she thought that since I was famous EVERYONE wanted me but. . . " Kendall looked to the crowd. "you all aren't like that. I know fame changes a lot of things. But you all love us, not because of what we look like or dress like. You like us for what we do, our music is what you love, yeah?"

All the fans nodded, "So I'm not with her anymore, I haven't been with her for the past 4 months actually! Because ALSO, I've found someone who I really and truly love. . ." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and he stood up, Logan doing the same. "Logan Henry Mitchell, I, Kendall Joseph Knight; the leader of Big Time Rush, love YOU with all my heart and soul." and with that. Kendall grabbed onto Logan and pressed his lips to him, putting as much love and passion as his heart could give without imploding on itself!

Kendall couldn't hear anything, that is, until he pulled away. The eruption of appaulse and whisling was echoing in the studio as he looked at Logan. Tears were forming in the brunette. Kendall grew terrified that he had done something wrong til Logan wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips back to his. "I love you too Kendall Joseph Knight." Logan whispered as he sealed their lips and their future!

In the distance stood Mr. Griffin, Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jill and Ally. "What is the meaning of this?" Kelly rolled her eyes, "It's called love, Mr. Griffin! Kendall and Logan, which I now found on from the internet, from a website called , that a lot of the fans ALREADY were hoping Kendall and logan were together!" Mrs. Knight laughed, "The fans call them KOGAN!" Katie rolled her eyes, "Figures!" Mrs. Knight patted Katie's head, "Well, at least their all happy now"

Kendall and Logan grasped each other's hand, Kendall looked into those pool's of chocolate, smiling at the memory of their first time. Then an memory formed in his, "he grabbed the microphone from the stand as everyone got quiet. "And I remembered now that I never answered the question that our fan, who is now Carlos's girlfriend. . . " Carlos and Jill smiled as they gave a peck to each other, making the fans awe at it. ". . . Jill, to answer your question, which was WHAT again?"

Kendall handed the mic to Jill, "Kendall, Are you gay?" Kendall smiled, getting the microphone, "Yes Jill, Yes I am" The crowd cheered as Kendall embraced Logan, giving him the most star-exploding, soul-spirited kiss as if their lives deepened on it! And they embraced as Friends and as Lovers

THE END

Author's Note! :O I'm . . . I'm done! I . . . I I can't believe this! I'm done! My very first chapter story and I'm finished! It's complete that's it. . . . or is it! HA! J/K This is the end of the story but tomorrow something will be posted after this so make sure you look up this story again to see what my surprise is! KOGAN FOREVER! REVIEW MY PRETTY AND HANDSOME READERS and await tomorrow for my surprise!


	29. Thnk Fr Th Mmrs

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Here is you're surprise, everyone!

Here FF readers is the official end! I wanted to add this, not as a goodbye. But as a see ya soon because trust me when I say that this may be the end of 'Kendall are you queer' but this is NOT the end of me writing the incredibly sexy pair known as KOGAN. Here is also a gift of thanks I wanted to give to you all who had a part in helping me get through this story. Especially when I went through the writer's block and threatened to give up on this story all together.

The people listed below are those who I want to say thanks for Reviewing, So:

HeyPeople76

OptimisticlyHeartbroken

caohbe

waterwicca

Ranorexic

peguin0491

Music4ever1617

RorriMcfly Aka MineiYasha

2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right

LovelessRain0397

BigTimeRush535

Unthinkable13

alexrocks502

TheOriginalUser

Michelle550

SouthParksLegendaryX

This next list below I wanted to say thanks for putting me on their +Fav Authors list:

KaelynnLovesGerard

FupTheDork

SlashyHarry

Kamui34

Kihiro

Love Me Some Lautner

jessiebluvs

Michelle550

alexrocks502

Here is thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Story+:

SlashHarry

FupTheDork

toinsanity

KaelynnLovesGerard

Kihiro

Music4ever1617

Ranorexic

Love Me Some Lautner

sylarbadass

Beibaholic

crazedreader96akajetli

lydia1232323

magickid425

alexrocks502

whativebeenwaitingfor

zerodelete007

SouthParksLegendaryX

And last but definitely NOT the lest, here's thanks to those of you who put me on their Story Alerts:

FupTheDork

Ranorexic

Music4ever1617

Unthinkable13

Beibaholic

Innomis

DeinMariechen

.not

aznpunk808

Michelle550

alexrocks502

TheOriginalUser


	30. For Btrgurlkogan

This is just for Btrgurlkogan. Sorry about the reference thing. I try to make them obvious but not too obvious. This is for you:

When Camille said she wanted to audition for a new part in 'Kiss & Tell'. 'Kiss & Tell' is the name of a Selena Gomez's song

Big Time Live – Castle Bashers

Big Time Mansion – Was the Dino Chicken. It's not much of a reference but its there


End file.
